Fangs
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles is turned into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Summary: Stiles is turned into Vampire.

A/N: This is not a direct crossover meaning no characters or plot lines from vampire dairies will be in this story just the kind of vampires there are. Still I don't own Vampire Diaries either.

He and his father were going on vacation. Of course with the amount of money his father made they weren't going to a beach or even a hotel they were going to stay with his aunt and her husband and their 3 kids. Joey, Justin, and Jessica. Justin and Jessica were 9 and 5 respectively and extremely annoying. Joey was a year younger then him but they didn't really talk much to each other.

It was the middle of summer and Stiles had tried to get out of it, what with the alpha situation he thought it probably would be better to stay here in case they needed him. Of course everyone had encouraged him to go since he wasn't actually a werewolf and in the case of emergency they thought he would probably be more of a hindrance then a help. Never mind that he had saved their lives apparently since he was human he was just a hindrance even though they had tried to say it for his safety.

So he hadn't exactly started this vacation with the best of attitude so when Joey asked him if he wanted to come to a party he had said yes. He needed to get his mind off the whole situation and a party sounded like the perfect way to do it. He didn't know anyone at the party but honestly 15 minutes into the party all he wanted to know was Jose Curva. He was well and truly drunk when a pretty blond came to him.

"Hi." she said flirtatiously.

"Hi." he said smile what he thought was a very suave smile but look for the outside world to be very dopey.

"I'm Melissa." she said, she started walking away from the party and Stiles followed her only noticing her beauty.

"Stiles...is my name...your pretty." he said he noticed his words were slurred but he didn't care. The girl laughed a little. Because he was drunk he didn't notice the change in her eyes as they were predatory or that fact that her eyes looked strange. He did notice when the girl started kissing him which he happily reciprocated. The girl slowly moved the kissing from his lip down to his neck which he was enjoying quite a bit, until there was a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ow!" he hissed and moved his hand up to his neck only to find it bleed. "What did you do?" he asked. "Did you just bite me?" he said the shock clearing the alcohol out of his system in a flash. The girl smiled his blood in her teeth. She wasn't human that was very very clear but she also wasn't a werewolf. The fact that she seemed to have been licking his blood led him to vampire or it could be the lightheadedness.

"I'm so thirsty." she said and dove into his neck again. Stiles felt his life force ebbing his vision darkening. Then a startled voice.

"What did I just do? What did I just do? No no no you can't die! You can't die." There was liquid in his mouth and he sucked it in greedily not knowing or caring what it was because it made him feel better to drink it. He slowly started to feel better and better until he was able to open his eyes. The girl was gone. And his mind seemed kind of fuzzy, was that because he was drunk he was drunk a second ago but he didn't feel drunk now. He mostly felt confused. Where had the girl gone had she ruffyed him or had he blacked out from drinking too much?

He blinked several times then sat up. He was in a grassy field, he didn't remember getting there. He slowly stood up and saw that the field was only a couple hundred yards away from the house, he distantly remembered the girl leading him out here. He blinked a few more times trying to get his head to remember more but it was hard the memories were coating in alcohol. He started walking back to the house intent on finding Joey and making him take him home. Getting drunk had sounded fun, getting drunk waking up in a field alone and a little cold not so much. He walked back on the property and searched the house for his cousin Joey.

It took his several minutes to find him and when he found him he was in no shape to be driving him back. He sighed so he was going to be walking back or he would have to catch a ride with a stranger which was just not happening not that night. It was more then 15 miles away but Stiles figured that once he was far away enough from the party he would call his dad for a ride although he would have to admit to his sheriff father that he had been drinking, maybe he could walk the 15 miles. Either way he had to get started he had walked for probably an hour. When he saw headlight he made he way further into the side encase they didn't see him. The roads were unlit and he didn't want to chance it. The car swerved, and then swerved again, in addition to the erratic swerving the car was also speeding as well. This was so not good was all he was able to think before the car hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I changed the first chapter a bit just so that Stiles was compelled to forget the vampire attack.

His sense of hearing came back first. He heard cicada's chirping in the distance.

His sense of smell came back second. He smelled blood and after a moment he realized it was his own blood. Why was his blood everywhere? And how did suddenly everything smell so much more intense? Touch came back next he was laying on something hard.

The events of the night slowly filtered back to him. These jerks had run him over! He opened his eyes and saw the car was no where in sight, they had hit and run him too! He was furious and felt something, something entirely not normal. His teeth were changing. Stiles pulled himself into a sitting position and put his finger in his mouth. Fangs. He had fangs. No... no...this couldn't be happening. That when memories he couldn't remember happening until that very moment began to surface. Memory about the girl who had attacked his throat, he moved his fingers from his fangs to his throat he didn't find any holes in it, but he could remember the girl bit him there. Girl had fangs, now he had fangs it take a rocket scientist to be able to guess at what had happened.

"No.." he said quietly aloud. No matter how he had felt being told to go on vacation...he was happy that he was going to be able to go for 5 days and not have to worry about werewolves for that time period. He hadn't known that there had been other things to worry about other then werewolves, or Kanima's. He had no idea that there were apparently vampires. He felt his teeth again...no...he couldn't be a vampire, because Vampire drank blood, vampires killed people and he had never wanted to hurt anyone. There was a feeling of hunger deep in his stomach, a hunger that he didn't want to think about.

To distract himself he got up and onto his feet. He felt different, stronger. He started walking and found it required a lot less effort then it had before, in fact his pace even felt slow. He started running and found he was fast very fast. He was able to generate enough energy to get him back to the house they were staying in. It was 4am but since he and Joey had snuck out after the grown ups had gone to bed, there was no reason to think they knew they were gone. Stiles checked his cell phone just to make sure.

There were no missed calls, or voice messages which probably meant they had no idea that they were gone. He climbed up the tree he and Joey had climbed down with minimal effort and reached out for get a grip on the window sill. His hand hit a barrier, an invisible barrier he kept trying to reach it hoping that it was some mistake, until he realized after the tenth time his hand hit the barrier that he couldn't get in.

He didn't know why he wasn't able to come in maybe the whole crossing threshold thing without permission. Stiles sighed and rested up against the tree. He felt thirsty so very thirsty, no he shoved that thought way way down. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep, just focused his senses on the house waiting until someone woke up which someone did about an hour later. He heard the person start moving around and he leaped down from the tree and landed perfectly balanced on the ground. That was kind of cool. He made his way to the door and knocked on it softly. The footsteps slowly made their way to the door and the door opened revealing his Aunt on the other side.

"Stiles what are you doing out there?" his aunt asked sleepily.

"Get inside, before you freeze yourself." Stiles fell through the doorway, barely managing to catch himself on the floor. His Aunt Linda just shook her head and made her way to start making coffee. Now that he thought about it of course it was Linda she was the only one up at 5 am since she had to get to work by 6. He closed the door and made his way into the house. He made his way past Linda and up to Joey's room where he was staying. He noticed that Joey was still out. He got down into the make shift bed that his on the floor and starred up at the ceiling. This wasn't how his day was supposed to have gone. He heard the fastest beating heard downstairs where his aunt was and slightly slower heart beats from all around the house. It was so strange to hear heartbeats, they were so loud too. Did Scott hear heartbeats like this, if he did how could he ever sleep with his mom heart beat? His thought buzzed through his mind quickly and he slowly he feel into an uneasy sleep.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles woke up in pain as he noticed the sun shinning directly on his hand causing it to burn and a great deal of pain, he yanked it quickly out of the sun reach and felt it slowly get better. So sun really did damage vampires that was good to know. Stiles retreated to an area further away from where the sun was shining in at the moment. He heard bacon sizzling down the stairs and he felt hungry but he wasn't sure if bacon was what he was hungry for. Stiles looked up at the bed but no one was there. He looked at Joey's alarm clock it was 7:00 in the morning. Stupid sun facing room.

"Stiles! Stiles!" oh crap it was his Dad. He wasn't going to be able to do whatever his Dad wanted so he knew he had to fake sick. He got back in his blanket.

"Stiles." the door opened and his door popped his head in.

"Dad I don't feel so good." he said tiredly. There was no reason for him to lie, well except if he were hung over from the party which he wasn't. As his dad entered the room his heartbeat became more noticeable. The steady thump thump thump. No...no..no...he hide his head under the blanket as his fangs showed again.

"Stiles?"

"I'm fine, the sunlight giving a bit of a headache though." a half truth. Why did he get the feeling he was going to be telling a lot of these and a lot of outright lies. Then he remembered he already lied a lot to his dad, he was just going to have to increase his lies again, that kind of made him sad.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" Stiles knew that aspirin would not help him in the slightest, but he was pretending to have a headache he nodded, then realized he was under a blanket to hide his fangs so he said.

"Yeah thanks." he heard his father's footsteps go out the door and felt his fangs again. He had to figure out how to make them go away. He tried just willing them away but they stubbornly stayed. His dad was making his way back into the room. Stiles just stuck out his hand. There was a few moments before his Dad put the bottle of pills in his hand.

"Do you want some water?" his dad asked. He felt so thirsty but he was pretty sure water wasn't to going to quench his thirst.

"Yeah." he said and put down the bottle of pills. A few moments later a water bottle was put into his hand. He waited awhile until his father footsteps were going and his heart beat wasn't so loud anymore. He removed the blanket and starred at the water, now that his father's heartbeat wasn't so loud his fangs receded again. He unscrewed the cap and drunk a large mouthful, hoping the thirst he felt would be quenched, he drunk the whole bottle and still didn't feel any less thirsty. He knew what he craved even though he didn't like it and wouldn't give into it.

He wanted blood, he wanted to drink everyone in the whole freaking house. What would happen as the hunger got worse? Would he actual hurt someone? He never wanted to hurt anyone which is why he had never asked to become a werewolf. Yeah once you got it down it was pretty cool, but until then? Now he was a freaking vampire and had no idea how to deal with this. He took out his phone and half dialed Scott when he hung up. He wasn't sure why at first, but he couldn't call Scott he snorted. He had always been able to tell Scott everything, even things Scott didn't even want to know. Scott had told him abut being a werewolf. But he couldn't tell Scott not on the phone. Besides being a werewolf may be dangerous for other around them, but only really during the full moon. Being around Stiles would be dangerous any time he was too hungry it was kind of different. Like now his fangs came down again. He tried to will them back but they wouldn't go back.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I going to do small but pretty frequent updates.

He had spent the whole day holed up in Joey's room with his head under the blanket, resisting the urge to eat everyone in the house, which had gotten harder by the hour. The sun was starting to go down now and Stiles was able to be in more of the room instead of just confining himself to one corner of it under a blanket. His fangs had been out for hours now and anytime anyone got close to the door of the room Stiles dashed back under the blanket. He was so hungry...he tried to banish that thought away but it kept coming back and stronger each time. As the sun sunk down further and further the hungrier he got and as soon and the sun was down, he knew he had to go.

He had to get out of the house or else he was going to drink someone. The urge was too strong, he made his way quickly out of the house only to become more aware of heartbeats that were surrounded him on all sides, and they weren't anyone he knew. No he couldn't eat them, he wouldn't, but the urge was so strong now, he had to get away from everyone. He picked up his speed and ran until he was out in the country again. He was so so hungry. He saw someone, two someone's actually, they were making out on the side of a house on a porch swing. No..no...he couldn't seem to stop himself and a part of him didn't want to, he went forward. He went into their yard silently and watched them for several seconds a predatory smile on his face. He was so hungry...he needed blood and their body were pumping it faster then normal. One of them looked at him, it was guy he gently pushed the girl away.

"What?" she asked then notice where his gaze was and turned her gaze to him.

"What are you doing here this is private property." the guy asked.

"I'm so hungry." Stiles said he was in the shadows so they didn't see his eyes or face.

"Look there's a soup kitchen in town but you can't be here!" the boy said placing himself protectively in front of the girl. He was so hungry...so very very hungry. Stiles rushed forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He came to himself and looked at the scene in horror. Where as before all he had heard and thought about was heartbeats and blood, now he saw what his hunger had caused. The two teenagers were barely older then him laying down, the guy was on his back eyes open and unseeing his skin was pale, underneath his short brown hair on his neck there were two holes and blood sluggishly running down it onto the wooden porch beneath him. The girl was on her side neck wound pointed into the air, blood falling down the back of her neck and into her long red hair, her face pointing away from him. The swing which they had been sitting on was still swinging lightly in the wind the wood glistening with the newly split blood.

Their heart rates were slowed down... They had heart rates... they were still alive. Stiles had to get them medical attention, he fumbled in his pockets for his phone, only to realize he had left in back at the house. He grimaced the last thing he wanted to do was rifle through their pockets but it he didn't do it they would die. He got down on his hands and knees and, rifled through the boy's pockets until he found his cell phone. He backed out away from the place and found an address, and from here he could see the street sign as well.

"There are two people in serious need of medical attention at 1981 Broadview Terrace, in Pleasant Grove, Idaho please hurry." he hung up before they could ask him any questions. He starred at them, he didn't know what to do but he knew he had to get away before the police caught him with blood all around him, He doubted he'd be able to help himself enclosed in a small space with other humans.

He started running then stopped part way back, he still had the kids phone, he was going to have to break the phone so they couldn't track him in case it had GPS on it. He put the phone down on the ground and smashed it with his foot. He picked up all the little pieces and put them in his pocket to dispose of later.

He started back again, he got back to his relatives house fairly quickly due to his vampire sped. He found that since it was only 9 o'clock everyone was still awake. He was going to have to sneak in, he listened specifically for a heart beat in Joey's room, there wasn't any. That was good. He climbed up the tree and into the bedroom, this time there was no barrier on the window, but he was careful not to touch any of his clothes to the window.

The bathroom was down the hall and that's where he had to go next. He listened carefully to the hall and the house. His Dad was in the guest room and his Aunt Linda already asleep. His uncle Fred was watching TV in the den, Joey didn't' seem to be there. It was Jessica and Justin that worried him the most, they were in their rooms which were on the same floor as he was, they could open their doors at any time and see him covered in blood. He had to go before his dad checked on him.

He opened the door and quickly made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He saw in the mirror, how he really looked and tightened his jaw. He was a freaking monster. His plaid shirt was covered in blood as was his face. There were even dark droplets on his pants. He turned on the faucet and started cleaning the dried blood from his face. Dried blood that had belonged to those two teenagers, he grimaced. He had drunk from them, he had never wanted to hurt anyone in his life and he had nearly or maybe even actually killed two people tonight. He was a monster, a monster among monsters because Scott he may have tried to kill him on a full moon but he had never seriously hurt someone not like he had.

He peeled off his plaid shirt and put it in the sink, he didn't want to see the blood anymore, he ran water over it and tried to squeeze it, like if he managed to squeeze all the blood out of it then it would mean that he hadn't really hurt those two teenagers. He gave up after a few minutes the blood wasn't going to come out, and those teenagers will never be unhurt. He sunk to the floor as the realization hit, he leaned his head against the wall.

He took out his phone and dialed Scott, he needed his best friend right now. He waited as the phone rang again and again , Scott didn't answer. Stiles banged his head against the wall. Didn't Scott know he needed to talk to him now! Tears started flowing down his checks, he needed to talk to someone but Scott wasn't answering he freaking phone! He couldn't tell his Dad, his Dad was already disappointed enough in him for when he lost him his job by kidnapping Jackson. Imagine how disappointed in him he would be if he told him he had either killed or nearly killed two people.

He didn't trust anyone else at the moment to tell them. He curled in on himself and cried until he finally cried himself out. He got up then and looked at himself in the face. It was his normal face, no bulging veins, no discolored eyes and no fangs. He starred at his shirt in the sink the water blood red He could still feel the blood on him even though he couldn't see it in the mirror. He had to get it off to get it all off of him. He peeled the rest of his clothes off him and started the shower. He scrubbed hard he had to get any blood off him. He scrubbed until his skin would turn raw then heal right before his eyes reminded him of exactly what he was now and exactly what he had done. He turned off the shower after awhile and just starred at his shirt still in the sink still covered in blood. He was a monster.

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I should be updated this every 2 to 3 days unless RL gets it's hook into me. This was originally two chapter but I combined them since they were both short.

He got dressed again and had shoved his blood stained clothes into his bag, he'd get rid of them later. The hunger was less intense now, now that he had sated it. He made his way down the stairs and into the Den where his Dad was watching TV with his Uncle Frank. His Dad looked up from the TV and saw him his face took on a very concerned look.

"Stiles you okay?" Stiles shook his head, he was the furthest thing from okay at the moment.

"You still sick?" Stiles paused a long moment then nodded. He was sick and he wasn't sure if there was any way to fix him.

"What are you doing out of bed then? If you need anything you should have just hollered." his Dad admonished.

"Dad..."Stiles started then stopped.

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Can we go home now?" he asked his Dad, he wanted to get away from this house, this town the memories in it.

"It's ten o'clock at night." his dad said. He just wanted to get away from it all, pretend it never happened.

"Dad please I really just want to go home." he pleaded.

"We're going to go home in the morning."

"Please Dad, I'll drive all you have to do is sleep."

"It's a 12 hour trip."

"Then we'll pull off and both sleep for a few hours if we need to."

"Your sick."

"Yeah well I want to be sick at home rather then here, besides I'm feeling much better." forgetting that only moments ago he had said he was sick.

"The car is not the most comfortable place to be when your ill."

"I'll be fine, please." Stiles begged. His dad shook his head and Stiles hopes sank.

"I don't understand. Why you want to go home now rather then tomorrow morning?"

"Please." he said earnestly. His Dad sighed.

"Alright I can get my stuff together in a few minutes if your stuff all packed." yeah it was and his blood stained clothes carefully hidden in between his dirty clothes.

"Yeah" he said simply.

"Tell Linda I said bye." his Dad said to his Uncle Frank who merely nodded, he seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was watching. His Dad headed up the stairs and Stiles continued up after him, purposely controlling his speed so it wasn't any faster then normal. He grabbed his bag and went back to the car and sat in the driver's seat and waiting anxiously in their rental car for his father to come out. He closed his eyes and could see himself attack the two older teens again, he opened his eyes resolutely, he wanted to be out of here, he wanted to be away from this place and never come back.. His found his finger drumming on the dash board nervously hitting it slightly harder with each minute that went by and his dad didn't show up. He drummed so hard his finger accidentally went into the dash board a little. He starred down at his finger for a moment, he heard the front door of the house close and he pulled his finger out of the dash board and set a cup on it so that it wouldn't show.

His Dad opened the trunk and put his stuff in there and came around to sit next to him.

"Stiles are you sure about this?" his Dad asked. Stiles nodded. His dad handed him the keys which he took gratefully and started the car. A few minutes later he was down the road he had been on before. He could still smell the blood in the air, he wondered what the had happened to the people he had bitten. Were they dead? Had they made it? He hoped so.

Stiles drove through the night, glad to be driving because driving gave him something to think about, something that wasn't about the two people he had hurt. He drove without taking a break until the sun started coming up. The weak ray of the sun started burning his skin, when he pulled over. His father opened his eyes. He looked around the car and where they were and looked at him questioningly. He ducked down to avoid the sun's rays and grabbed blindly behind him for a blanket which he found by trail and error.

"Sorry just not feeling so good again."

"I know we should have left in the morning."Stiles shook his head. He hadn't even been thinking about it at the time, but if they had left in the morning he would have to spend the whole time under the blanket.

"I'll be fine dad, it's probably just because I'm tired." his Dad frowned and looked at his watch.

"You drove for the last 8 hours without waking me!" he yelled.

"I wanted to go early." plus every time his fangs slipped out there was no one to see them. The idea of driving with his father hadn't seemed like such a ridiculously bad idea like it did now. Of course he hadn't been hungry when he had made the decision since he had been full. No, no he was stopping that train of though right now.

"Alright get in the back and lay down." Stiles tugged the blanket over his head. His Dad looked at him in a way that said I-have-the-weirdest-son-ever.

"My head feels cold." maybe other people wouldn't be able to say that but he could, his randomness worked for him sometimes. He ducked and made his way quickly but still within human parameters to the back seat, got in and threw the blanket over his body blocking the weak sun light. His Dad started the car and Stiles waited a few minutes and brought out his phone. He searched for news in Pleasant Grove, Idaho and looked for any information on his victims. Please be alive. Please be alive, he chanted in his head. He needed them to be alive, he couldn't be a killer, he couldn't have killed people. He found an article and scanned it. They were alive, he let out a breath of relief, they were alive. They had been in critical condition for awhile but they had both been given blood transfusions and both were doing much better at the moment. The weird thing was there were calling it an animal attack. Now he got when they called werewolves animal attacks but he didn't get this.

He had to be more careful because this could have gone the other way just as easy, if there had only been one of them there he probably would have just killed the person. He closed his phone and put back in his pocket and listening to the sounds of the rented car moving smoothly. The sound of the car. the vibration and his exhaustion rocked him to sleep.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

A/N: I should probably warn you now before you get too into it if it will make a difference. This will not be pack heavy it will be Scott heavy and OC heavy. I meant to write it pack heavy but my muse turned the story into something different that what I thought I was going to write.

He woke up with a start and sat up so quickly that the blanket that had been covering him fell off , Stiles grit his teeth hard and hissed when his skin hit the sun. He ducked his body down where the sun wasn't shining.

"Stiles are you okay?" his Dad asked from the front seat of the car, apparently either noticed him getting up or hearing his hiss.

"Yeah Dad I'm just still sick is all."

"If your sick for much longer I'm going to have to take you to see a doctor." A doctor? He laughed dryly a doctor would probably have a field day with him the guy with no pulse.

"I'm sure it'll break soon." he said then huffed a little under his breath. This wasn't a temporary thing, he was a freaking vampire who drank blood and had nearly killed two innocent kids. He was a freak, a monster and his father had absolutely no idea who he was sharing the car with. He looked at his father and his heart sunk.

All he had ever wanted to do was make his father proud of him and he managed to screw it up at every turn. First with all the lies, which he's father was smart enough to know that they were lies. Then he had kidnapped Jackson which had seemed like a good idea at the time but had only cost his father his job in the end. His Dad had got his job back only after the whole sheriff office nightmare, and he was still lying to him. But all that he was sure if he had told his father the truth once he had gotten past the disbelief, anger and worry about him being involved in such things, he had thought his father would have been proud of him. This, this he knew his father wouldn't be proud of, he had hurt two innocent people, something his father hated, he would no longer be proud of him and that made him feel very depressed

Stiles was very down for the last few hours of the trip and when they finally stopped and the engine was turned off, he snuck a peak out the window they were here, at his house. He heard his father get out of the car and Stiles saw him start to take things into the house. Stiles jumped, his bag was out in the trunk and he couldn't have his Dad going through his bag. Stiles carefully placed the blanket over himself and exited the car and made his way to the back where his bag was thankfully sitting there undisturbed. He looked at the door and remembered the trouble he had getting into Aunt Linda's house. Maybe it would be better if he wasn't invited in, the hunger was back now and he kept shifting every so often, maybe it was dangerous.

"Stiles get inside and get to bed, and stop wearing that blanket like a hat." his father called to him from the door. He was invited in now but that didn't mean he should stay here.

"Stiles get inside." Stiles had never been able to disobey his father before when he spoke to him like that and he seemed unable to do it now as his body seemed to be going towards the house. His father looked at him again.

"A blanket is not a hat."

"Headache." Stiles lied, and saw his father's face go sympathetic.

"Do you need more aspirin?" he asked.

"I got some in my room." he replied. His Dad nodded and Stiles started moving to his room, once he made his way in there he sat on his bed. He had a feeling like he shouldn't be here. A feeling that increased as he shifted again as his father heart beat echoed in the almost quiet house.

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Also there won't be much in the way of pairings.

He was lying in bed starring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fact that his usually quiet room was no longer quiet. Everything in the house was louder then it used to be. The clock in the kitchen ticking loudly something he would have never been able to hear before in his room when he was human was loud. So was the sounds of the cars that occasionally went by on their street. Along with the hum of various plugged in things like the fridge.

Of course the loudest sound in the house was his father's heartbeat, it was pounding so loudly Stiles almost thought there might be something wrong with it. He was pretty sure it was fine though, that the something that was wrong that the heartbeat was that it was so loud because he was hungry, he was so hungry. He had only gone a day without eating but he was starving again. The beat penetrated the house so loudly making it impossible for him to sleep.

Stiles decided just to give up, as a vampire he seemed to need less sleep anyway. He got up off of bed and paced the room for a few minutes, before going down the stairs. He was glad that his room was the closest to the stairs, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself if he had to go past his fathers door. He padded softly into the kitchen, he knew he wasn't hungry for food, but there had to be something that he could eat to make the hunger go away. Something, anything.

He walked to fridge and pushed aside everything looking for something. A slice of chocolate cake that might have tempted him only days ago he pushed aside easily, although he did wonder how his father had gotten some chocolate cake for a moment before refocusing on his mission to find something edible. He paused at the pack of steaks. It was meat and he was sure he couldn't eat it but it was also raw, if Stiles remembered anything from cooking it was that partially cooked steaks leaked blood and if it did that what would raw meat do? He should feel disgusted by what he was thinking but he wasn't. He opened the container of steaks and sniffed carefully at it and found only minor traces of blood. Great even that wouldn't help him.

He was so so hungry and his father's blood smelled so so good. Stiles had a mental image of himself ripping his father's throat out, and it took him a few moments to become disgusted with himself. He shook his head, he couldn't stay there anymore, not when there was a possibility that he could hurt his father the way he had hurt those two teenagers.

He ran out of the house barefooted in his pajamas, only to find himself surrounded in all directions by houses and heartbeats. All of them belonging to sources of food, he had to get away from them, from anyone, he had to get away. There was only one place that had very little humans and that was the forest. Normally he would avoid the forest since it had an Alpha pack living in it at the moment, but it was the only place he could think of that had a very low human population living in it. He made his way there as quick as he could, which was much quicker then it was when he was human. He looked around at the trees. He could smell things here that he couldn't smell before. Scott had been here recently. He could also still hear the heartbeats.

Where was he going to go now? He couldn't be where anyone else was. Which eliminated the Hale house even though Stiles kind of wanted to go there and scare the crap out of Derek and Peter, if they were there. Peter especially because he really really didn't get a good feeling off of him. But he didn't want to kill anyone and going there would be a bad idea if he didn't want to kill anyone. The railway station would be good if Derek and his crew weren't using it. Where could he go where no one was, where he could be alone until he hopefully got his urges under control? The answer came to him after a minute and he started off in that direction.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles had been there for a several days now. There being a closed camp he and Scott had gone to when they were kids. It got closed because the unsafe conditions and the lack of money to update the place. He hadn't brought any clothes in his haste to get out the house, so he was still wearing the same pajamas and no shoes.

It was pretty miserable, Stiles was cold and getting colder the longer he went without anything to eat. Not to mention the gnawing hunger he was feeling. He had never been so hungry in his life, His father had always been able to feed him, so it was a new unwelcome experience. He was miles away from anyone though, which was the only reason he was able to abstain. Still he was filled with the need for blood, so much so that he could hardly think of anything else. He was starting to grow weak, what had been effortless a few days ago wasn't now. Could a vampire die without blood? He didn't know.

His phone rang again and Stiles waited until the ringing stopped before he looked to see who called. It was his father again who didn't understand why Stiles had taken off in the middle of the night. He hadn't been the only one, Scott had called him several times, Scott's mom a few times too. Surprisingly there were also several phone calls from Derek and his pack, he had responded to only those because they were worried he had been kidnapped again. His message had only been two words.

_I'm fine. _

He got a text message a moment after which he didn't bother to read since he guessed it probably said what all the others had said. _Where are you? Are you okay? Why aren't you answering? Why can't we find you? Are you alive? _And everything else in between. He didn't want anyone coming here, he didn't want to be a danger to any of them. So he stayed and occasionally looked to see who was calling and watched his cell phones battery life slowly die.

He was so hungry, a few hours ago he had thought about hunting deer. He was too weak, too hungry, if he came across a human he doubted he would be able to control himself. His fangs were out all the time when he fell asleep, when he woke up, his hunger was always with him. He wanted it to stop just for a few minutes, the hunger, and if anyone in the world was going to able help him, he knew who it would be. He dialed the number and waited for the inevitable explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"Stiles is that you? Are you okay? We've all been worried about you, your dad has been going out of his mind. Are you alive? Has someone taken you? What happened?" Stiles let him ask all the questions because he didn't have the energy to interrupt.

"Stiles?" Scott said after a short pause.

"Scott I need your help." Stiles said weakly. There was another pause.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you you?" Scott asked very quickly and worriedly. Stiles couldn't even seem to remember the questions.

"Scott..." Stiles said.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott interrupted him. He wondered if that's how annoyed everyone else was usually with him. When he interrupted when they were trying to tell him something.

"Scott...please I need you here." he said weakly.

"Where are you?" he asked again, this time he was more concerned.

"Remember that camp we went to when we were kid the one that fell out of shape?"

"You're there?" Stiles nodded then realized he was on his phone and Scott couldn't see.

"Yeah I'm there."

"Does someone have you?" Scott asked concerned and a little confused.

"No." Stiles said.

"I don't understand. Did you just run away?" he asked a small accusing tone accompanied the question.

"Scott just come here." he pleaded then he heard silence. He looked at his phone and saw that it had run out of batteries. He laughed shortly. He wasn't sure if he should have called Scott, but Scott would probably be able to fight him off especially since he hadn't had anything to eat in several days. Although he probably was going to want to hurt him. Scott would get him though this, he had too.

Stiles looked around the area he was in. This was the campfire area which still had a few cut logs to sit on one of which he was sitting on. There was a fire going but it did little to warm him. From where he was seated he could see the pavilion.

He had taken shelter under the pavilion, it had several holes in the roof of it. The pavilion had been where they had eaten their meals, the tables were also in a severe state of disrepair. Especially the ones underneath the holes in the pavilion, they were rotting from exposure to the elements. Stiles had chosen the table in the middle and furthest from the holes as his in the daylight to sleep on. The wood was terribly uncomfortable to sleep on but there was no where else to sleep. He wished he had thought to bring a tent or a sleeping bag.

At this moment it was night and he had free reign and could go anywhere he wanted, but all he wanted was warmth and to not be hungry anymore. Without his cell phone he had no idea how long had past and how much longer he would have to wait. He shivered, and tried to focus on the sound of the fire and forget about his immense hunger.

Some time later he heard footsteps in the distance. He listened carefully to the footsteps and. Heard them get closer and closer. As the person got closer he could smell Scott, when Scott got close enough that Stiles could hear his heartbeat, he got up from the log and to the closest tree in the area which he held tightly to prevent himself from going anywhere. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Stiles." Scott called loudly and Stiles gripped the tree harder.

"Scott." he wanted to go and rip his throat out. Was that what Scott felt when he was shifted?

"Stiles." Scott called again this time closer. He didn't answer, this time afraid that opening his mouth would lead him to hurt Scott.. He could hear the blood pumping in Scott's veins. A very sad thought went through him, Scott would be able to tell soon or maybe even already that there was no blood pumping in his veins. Stiles heard Scott footsteps slow to stop and heard a small.

"What?" Scott sounded confused. Stiles was pretty sure that was when he noticed his lack of heart beat. He heard Scott heart beat increase a little. He tired to put his fangs away but couldn't seem to. He didn't want Scott first viewing of him like this, was to be of him like this. Scott footsteps started again this time more hesitantly. He heard Scott steadily getting closer and closer but only distantly, right now he had to focus on not jumping on him. Scott walked into view and looked at him and starred at him in shock.

"Stiles?" his eyes were round and starring right at his face at the fangs, and eye discoloration and bulging veins near his eyes.

"Yeah Scott it's me." Stiles said, Scott took him in, it took a few moments to school his features, but Stiles could still hear his heart beating faster then normal.

"Your different." Scott said. King of the understatements was his best friend.

"Yeah it's the new fang treatment it's all the rage." Stiles said sarcastically.

"What happened?"Scott asked.

"I think I'm a vampire." Scott looked at him seriously.

"Scott I need your help, your the only one I trust myself to be around at the moment. I'm so thirsty Scott, but I don't want to hurt anyone." Scott starred at him. Stiles willed him to say something, anything, because the silence was killing him. He had never really liked silence which is why he talked a lot to fill it but he was too weak for that now. Every second that Scott went without speaking Stiles could only imagine him thinking that Stiles was a freak, a monster and never wanting to see him again.

"What do you want me to do?" Scott finally said after a long pause a very long

"Get me something to eat." he pleaded.

"Like what?" Scott asked his face purposely blank. What was he trying to hide his disgust, that his best friend was such a freak?

"I don't know a rabbit or something, I want to do it but I'm too weak. If I came across a human... I don't trust myself right now and you definitely shouldn't trust me." Stiles said seriously. Still that purposefully blank look it was driving him nuts he wanted to know what Scott really thought about him.

"Stiles how did this happen?"

"On vacation." Stiles said and saw Scott face look horrified. "There was a party I went, and a vampire decided I looked tasty. She feed me a bit of her blood and it happened." He decided to not mention the part where he had been run over by a car because it was probably enough shock to see him as a vampire. Or the part where he had torn into two humans, mostly because he wasn't sure he could say it aloud. Scott nodded and shifted.

"I'll be back in a minute." he ran off.

~.~

Scott had left while he had feed on the deer he had brought him. Apparently the werewolf was squeamish, even though he had eaten a rabbit whole. He hadn't turned back up until Stiles had licked all the blood away that he could and buried the deer carcass. He felt much better now, but there was blood on his shirt again. Stiles covered his shirt in dirt so it blocked the smell and it looked a little less like blood. Scott walked back and sat on the log next to him starring at the fire.

"So you're a vampire." Scott said softly.

"Yeah." Stiles said quietly, so quietly that if Scott wasn't a werewolf he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"How...how is that going for you?" Stiles smiled bitterly.

"I just ate deer blood and I nearly killed two teenagers in Boise." he hadn't really meant to say that but it had come out anyways. Scott looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"I was so hungry." Stiles said his face was purposefully blank, but he still felt terrible about it. He could still see him tearing into them whenever he closed his eyes. Which was why he hadn't slept much in the last several days.

"Are they okay?" Stiles nodded he starred at the fire too.

"I think so I read an article on my phone that said they were doing good."

"That's good." Scott said.

"Your freaked out aren't you." he asked without emotion.

"I...I'm processing." he said looking away from him. Stiles nodded, he understood, it had taken him a little while to process the fact that not only werewolves were real but his best friend was one. And he hadn't seen Scott covered in blood.

"Scott maybe you should go home and think about it for a bit." Stiles said after a long silence. Scott nodded and got up from the ground. He kept looking around him like he wanted to look at him but couldn't quite do it.

"Stiles I'm glad you're okay...well alive...well moving." Stiles slightly smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." he started walking away then Stiles said softly.

"Will you look in the bestiary see if there's anything about vampires." Scott nodded.

"Thanks Scott and please don't tell anyone else, not yet." Scott nodded walked away again.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Scott hadn't been back in two days. Stiles tried not to take it personally, his phone was dead, maybe it wasn't because he was a vampire, maybe he had alpha stuff to deal with. He had been strong enough to chase after deer and he had been able to take one down. There wasn't a human in miles and there hadn't been one in miles...only at the moment he smelt someone, someone far off. It took him awhile and him getting closer to realize it was Scott, he was coming back. Stiles smiled. It took him a little while to actually get there but eventually he came through the trees. Stiles was just sitting on a log by the fire and looked for his entrance. He came through the trees not long after and sat down by him close to the fire.

"I'm sorry." Scott said apologetically, Stiles could tell by his eyes that he earnestly meant it. Stiles smiled, he had been a little worried that Scott would never came back, and now Scott had come.

"No worries Scott I'm a vampire, the undead, the blood-sucking...undead." Stiles said with a smile like it was some kind of joke, even though it was the furthest thing from funny. Scott looked ashamed.

"Yeah but you were totally there for me when I became a werewolf." he said earnestly. Stiles shrugged.

"Kind of different things aren't they? You don't suck people's blood, you haven't killed anyone." Stiles argued.

"Neither have you and in case you forgot, I tried to kill you a few times."

"What's a little attempted murder between friends." Stiles said with a bitter smile. Scott frowned as he started to look him over. What did he leave blood on him or something? Stiles looked down at his own clothes to find they look pretty much the same as the last time that Scott had saw him.

"You don't have a jacket aren't you cold." Scott asked concerned Stiles smiled, loving how concerned his friend was even though he was a vampire now. He didn't want to bring them down so he lied.

"I've got the big fire. I'm fine." He had been warm for awhile after having drunken that deer but after that he had gone back to being cold. He could really use some coffee or something, if that would even work.

"What else?" Scott asked and Stiles knew exactly was he was asking.

"Well." he tilted his head to side."as you know we need blood. Lack of blood side effects include intense hunger, weakness, lack of being able to control the thing that happens to my face when I get hungry." Scott looked at him curiously.

"Can you control it normally?" Stiles had been practicing over the last few days, he nodded and shifted. Scott starred at his face this time with fascination instead of horror. Stiles forced himself out of it.

"Well that's good, you can control it now." Stiles nodded.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can around humans." Scott looked confused.

"I'm human." Stiles shook his head.

"No your a werewolf."

"There's a difference?" Scott asked confused.

"I wanted your blood before but that was only because I was really hungry. I much rather have a hiker then you. Werewolf blood must not be as appetizing as regular human blood." Scott took a long moment to digest this information.

"That's good I guess." he finally said.

"Yeah I'm much more likely to go after not you then you." Stiles said dryly.

"Anything else?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed.

"Well I can't go in the sun and I can only hunt at night." Scott nodded.

"And you left because?" Stiles made a face he really didn't actually want to admit this aloud to anyone even his best friend.

"All I could hear was my father's heart, and if I had stayed any longer I probably would have eat him." Stiles said softly. Scott nodded again from Stiles could tell he felt sorry for him.

"How are you doing with all of it?" Scott asked concerned.

"Terrific." he said dryly.

"Stiles." Scott asked again.

"I'm a vampire Scott! How do you think I feel?!" Stiles snapped, then winced, he had been a little bit more irritable lately.

"Being a vampire can't be all bad. I mean you got immortal life." Scott said. Stiles scoffed.

"Says movies, who knows if that's real, and if it is I'll get stuck at 16, forever carded if I want to buy a beer."

"There could be other advantages." Scott suggested.

"Well we would know them if who ever had turned me had stuck around and maybe explained what was going on?! But they didn't, so all I have is a bunch of guesses!"Stiles vamped out and took a few deep breaths until the fangs receded. Scott looked at him concerned but with only barely a hint of fear. He was so glad that Scott was a werewolf if he wasn't he probably would have attacked him already.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay." Scott said dismissively.

"No it's not. I don't want to hurt anyone."Stiles said and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I know how that is." Scott said with empathy. Stiles went back to starring at the fire.

"I was supposed to be normal, in this world of craziness, I was supposed to be normal." he said softly.

"I know." Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder. "And I know I probably shouldn't mention this right now, but your Dad's worried about you." Stiles closed his eyes then immediately opened them again as the scene of the two teenagers kept coming to him.

"I know." Stiles said.

"He's been searching everywhere for you."

"I sent him a text." Stiles said weakly. He had sent him one the day after Scott had come, since he had spent a lot of time thinking about Scott said his Dad was out of his mind worrying about him.

"You haven't been home in a week and a half you think a text will satisfy him." Stiles shook his head, he had known even when he hat sent it that it probably wouldn't make his father feel much better. After all text messages could be faked or he could have been forced to send it.

"I can't be there, I don't want to hurt him, and if I'm there I might, not to mention that I can't be in sunlight and I can't explain why I can't." he looked at Scott in the eyes "Please Scott tell him, I'm fine, but I can't come home, and it has nothing to do with him." he pleaded. Scott shook his head.

"He'll ask me where you are."

"Tell him that you don't know, but tell him that you've talked to me and I told you I was fine and that I seemed fine."Stiles pleaded.

"I don't want to lie to your dad." Stiles gave him a look "Not about this. He's hardly slept since you've been gone." and didn't that feel like a punch to the gut. Stiles could see him him starring at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking about where Stiles could be. He hated that he was causing his father to worry. He knew what it was like to not sleep as well, which he probably why he said.

"Yeah well I haven't exactly been sleeping well either." under his breath and winced when he realized that Scott would be able to hear what he had said.

"Your not sleeping?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, I sleep enough."

"Stiles." Scott started.

"Scott please I'm all emotioned out at the moment." Scott nodded. They sat in silence for several minutes before Scott looked at his watch.

"I have to get back." he said apologetically Stiles nodded, knowing that it would happen sooner or later. "Work. Unless you need me to stay."

"I'll be fine." Stiles said even though he wished that Scott would stay, he had been the only person he had seen in the last week and a half and he didn't like so much time being alone. The forest didn't seem to get his jokes, even if he didn't make them as much as he had before. Scott got up and brushed off his jeans.

"Scott can you do something for me?" Scott looked up at him.

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Can you fetch me a tent and some sleeping bags." Scott eyes roved the area and took in there fact that besides that there was no where to sleep but the rotted tables.

"Yeah I bring it by soon."

"Thanks Scott."

"No problem." he started going back and Stiles watched him until he disappeared.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry that we're back to short chapters.

A/N2: Also my schedules a little busier now so it might take a little longer to me to post chapters.

"Dude." Stiles said as Scott dropped a lot of stuff at his feet. He had told him to bring a tent and a sleeping bag not an entire camping store.

"We haven't camped in years, it was more my Dad's thing so my Mom won't even realize any of this is gone."

"What is all this stuff?" he asked gesturing to all the bags in front of him. Scott opened a bag and took out a blue tarp.

"Tarp so that if it rains your tent won't get wet." he picked up another bag and said.

"Tent to sleep in." he picked up another bag and said.

"Stuff you might like. Now help me set it up." It was night so Stiles could move around as needed. He dragged the tarp to an area that was almost always in shadows because it was surrounded closely by trees on all sides. He laid it out and went back for the tent. The two boys after some trail and error managed to figure out how to set up the tent that would be his home until he learned how to control himself enough to trust himself amongst humans.

"Not too shabby." Scott said standing back and looking at their handy work. Stiles looked at it differently, it wasn't his home it wasn't his bed, but it was going to have to do. He carried the bedroll and sleeping bag into the tent, along with a pillow. Man had he missed pillows. There were two bags left after that. He open the one closest to him and found a lantern. Which he didn't need because he could see in the dark but seeing as he had never told Scott that there was no way for him to know. He found a crank flashlight, which is also didn't need. Some matches, which he also didn't need. Some cups and forks and knives all unnecessary. The second bag was much better it had his clothes no longer would he have to spend all his time in the same set of clothes.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what to bring." Scott said.. Scott picked up the lantern and turned it on. Stiles looked away from the light.

"Scott I can see in the dark, and that light is bothering my eyes can you turn it off." the light was off the next second.

"Sorry didn't know." Scott said with an apologetic smile.

"S'ok." Stiles said back to him. He looked at the tent they had made, it looked kind of familiar.

"Scott is this the tent we took the last time we were here?" he asked curiously. Scott looked at it for a long moment.

"I think so, it would have to be." Stiles nodded, his Mom hadn't liked camping and his Dad had always been too busy for it, so the only times he had gone camping had been with Scott and his Dad. So it would be like then, only he was going to be alone, in the middle of a forest which had a bunch of alphas in it, even though they hardly ever came this way, and they had never direct contact. He found a tree and put his back against and slid down the length of it until he was resting at the base. Scott looked over at him sympathetically.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Stiles smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Peachy, I'm stuck in a forest with Alphas who could find me at any time, stuck feeding on animals."

"That sucks." Scott agreed. "You know what might make it suck a little less?" Stiles looked up at him. Scott pointed instead to something on the flashlight. Something which suspicious looked like wall plug.

"This can charge your stuff, and I brought the plug to your phone. So you don't get bored." Scott said with a smile, it wouldn't change anything not really, but it would make the time he spent out here less boring when Scott wasn't around.

"You really are my best friend aren't you?" Stiles said smiling right back at him.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Warnings: dreaded OC approaching, and some more vampiry stuff ahead.

There was someone near him and it wasn't Scott. Was it the alphas they had never been so far his way before, but no as it got closer he realized it was only one person. He pretended like he didn't hear anything as he walked away from his camp, he heard the person follow him on his course and he pretended he still didn't hear the person. When the person was right behind him he turned and tried to shove the person into a tree but she was too fast. The she in question was now standing in front of him. He growled in anger how dare she be here!

"You!"

"I am so sorry." she said her face did look apologetic but he didn't really care!"

"You turned me into a freaking vampire and you're sorry?!" it was the freaking vampire from the party standing there in front of him! She shook her head slowly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I feed you my blood and you were supposed to be okay, I never thought that someone would hit you with their car." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?"

"In order to be a vampire you need to have vampire blood in your system and die." she said. Stiles took her words in and softly said.

"What? You mean that if you hadn't given me your blood I'd be dead now?"

"Yes." Stiles slumped to the ground against a tree the hard bark dug into his back but he didn't move, he was too busy thinking. He had spent so much time being angry at her but she had saved his life. Sure he had to live in the forest and kill deer and rabbits to live. Sure he's dad thought he ran away because he couldn't stand the sun, and wasn't sure he could not eat his father but that was all better then just being dead wasn't it?

"Still" Stiles blinked he had forgotten for a moment that she was there, he looked back up at her "going through transition especially alone is difficult, you are either very lucky or very committed to not hurting anyone or else those two teenagers would have died.

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Know? I had to clean up your mess. I had to compel the kids and their parents, the police and the nursing staff." Stiles frowned.

"Compel?"

"You really don't know anything about being a vampire do you?" she said in a condescending way.

"I was kind of busy trying not to drain dry the people I love too much research about it." Stiles replied scathingly. She sighed.

"Compel, it's something we vampires can do, we make make people believe what we want them to believe."

"So like brain washing?" he asked not really liking the sound of the that.

"Yes if you want to look at it that way." she said slightly annoyed. "But we use it so that people don't remember if we occasionally slip. We meaning my group. I am part of a small group of vampires who don't drink human unless their willing. Drink from blood bags, yes drink from animal yes but we don't drink from unwilling humans. That seems like kind of what your trying to do isn't it?" Stiles nodded.

"Well we also believe in cleaning up our own mistakes, I was coming here to kill you until I realized you haven't killed anyone so I going to teach how to control it all."

"You can do that?" She squatted in front of him so they were at eyes level and smiled.

"Yeah I can." Stiles smiled maybe there was hope after all.

"Now get up." she told him. Stiles got to his feet anxious to learn whatever she was going to teach him. She started pacing back and forth in front of him steadily though not like she was nervous.

"Okay the first rule is."

"You don't talk about vampire club?' Stiles interrupted. She looked annoyed.

"Sorry." he said. Her look of annoyance faded a little into a very neutral look.

"It actually is a little bit similar." Stiles smiled he had been right and he hadn't even know it."You don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why?" he asked, she looked at him annoyed. Maybe he wasn't supposed to ask questions, but he had never really been the kind of the shut up even when he was supposed to, especially not when he had questions.

"Do you want me to teach you or not."

"I'll try to shut up but I'm told and I kind of believe it that I tend to rattle on relentlessly and never shut-" he noticed her annoyed look again.

"Sorry." he said cutting whatever he was rambling about short.

"The second rule is I don't have a lot of patience, I come from an era where children were taught to be seen not heard and while it would probably be too much to expect the same from you I ask you to try to restrain yourself." Stiles nodded, he would try he wasn't sure if he would succeed but he would try.

"The third rule is do what I say. And I reserve the right to come up with any other rules as I see fit okay." Stiles nodded again.

"Now what would you say if your worst problem."

"Well not being able to be around humans, except Scott for some reason. "

"Is there anything special about Scott?"

"Other then he's my best friend." he shrugged "he's also a werewolf."

"Your friends with a werewolf." she said surprised. Stiles frowned he didn't like the way she had said that.

"Yeah he's my best friend. Why is that bad?"

"Yes." Stiles brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"A bite from a werewolf will kill a vampire."

"What?" Stiles said shocked.

"A bit from a werewolf will kill a vampire.."

"But if he doesn't bite me we're good right?"

"Well technically yes, but I don't know if you should risk it, I wouldn't." Stiles let that spin around in his head for a few moments, but even if Scott biting him could kill him what difference did that make from before. Scott could always kill him, as could any of the other werewolves but they hadn't. Scott still was his best friend and he wouldn't let anyone else hurt him.

"He's my best friend, He knows about me being a vampire and he's still my best friend I won't leave him." she shrugged.

"Just don't come crying to me if he bites you and you end up dying a slow and painful death." Scott wouldn't bite him but someone might so he had to know.

"How slow and painful?"

"Very." Stiles nodded slowly.

"Uh I see."

"So what happens when you're around humans?" she asked changing the subject for which he was very glad.

"Well if their heart is beating loudly I do this." Stiles shifted then unshifted. She nodded.

"It kind of common response to the newly changed, especially if there's no one else around to teach them. The only way you get better is with practice." Stiles shook his head and unconsioculy took a few steps back.

"No no no no no I'm not getting anywhere near a human." she sighed in a somewhat exasperated way, then said in a placating way.

"Eventually your going to have to, but we'll start small."

"Like what?"

"Deer."

"I caught a deer a few days ago."

"Yes but can you control yourself around deer blood."

"Uh I don't know." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Let's find out." she said then she was off in a flash. She was back minutes later with a deer in her hands. The Deer was still alive, but frantically struggling to get away, Stiles could see the fear it it's eyes. He hated that he wanted to eat it so badly, that most of him wanted to get to drinking it down. His face shifted as his nose caught the small amount of blood in the air coming from the deer.

"Focus." she said. Stiles tried to focus but all he could see and he could hear and smell was the deer.

"Focus." Stiles tried to focus on her, but the deer blood was much too alluring, particularly the way it was struggling make it that more appealing.

"Focus on the wind." there was a barely noticeable wind, and his attention didn't want to stay on it, it wanted to eat the deer. He had eaten last night though and he had learned he didn't need to eat everyday to survive. If he hadn't he probably would have pounced on the deer before she could say anything. Still he was still hungry enough that his face wouldn't go back to his normal one. "Focus on the stars, or the moon, or your breathing, focus on anything else other then the deer. The deer smelled too good to focus on anything else, in fact even though he didn't need more deer then more he smelled it's blood the more he wanted to eat it. He started inching closer to the deer and to the other vampire.

"It smells so good." he said completely entranced.

"Stiles." Stiles snapped out of it and focused on her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I had to find you didn't I?" she asked. "Naomi." Stiles brows quirked in confusion.

"Naomi is my name." he opened his mouth to argue, she had told him that her name was Melissa.

"Melissa was the name I was going by, we move every 4-5 years so no one notices that we don't age and also so vampire hunters don't track us down, we change our names as well.."

"So we really are immortal?" Stiles asked not really sure how he felt about that. On the one hand he wouldn't have to worry about getting old or frail and his hair would never go gray but he would live forever, and forever be stuck at 16."

"You don't have anything to say about the vampire hunters part?" Stiles shrugged.

"No my best friend used to date one."

"Your werewolf best friend?" she said incredulously.

"Yep."

"Do all of you have death wishes?" she asked incredulously.

"Apparently." Stiles said with a shrug then noticed she had managed to distract him from the deer.

"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously, he also noticed that his vamp face had gone away as well. She smiled.

"You seem like the kind of kid who likes to talk and to figure things out, and if you can get distracted enough then you don't focus as much on the blood." Stiles smiled it was only a small step but it proved that maybe one day he could go back to his life. Maybe not school, because that required being in the day light but maybe one day he could be around all his friends and family again.

Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long and isn't very long, I've been so busy, I haven't had like any time.

Naomi had come every day of that week, she didn't stay with him because apparently she had a things against tents, and dirt. She was there, she brought him some animal blood from the butcher. His face was currently shifted, because under her instructions he hadn't had anything to eat for two day. He kept trying to force his face back, but the blood was so enticing. It shouldn't be so enticing, but now it was there in front of him, it was all he could think about. Even if animal blood was no where near human blood. If he wasn't so hungry he would have thought about that more. All he though about at the moment was the blood in front of him and how much he wanted it.

"Focus Stiles." Naomi said.

"I am focusing." he said irritably. Nothing was happening his fangs were still there, he wanted the blood, even if he wanted it less then if he could hear it's beating heart, he still wanted it.

"Focus Stiles..focus on the fact that there's no beating heart." Stiles tried to focus on that but the smell the smell...it made him so hungry.

"Focus on the fact that's it's cold and not warm." he didn't care he just wanted to drink it. He closed his eyes and fought through the memories of hurting the teenagers down to a place where he could calm himself to breath deeply in and out to concentrate on his breath. It the same place he went when he had had his panic attacks. A place that he could be at peace with his inner self. He let out a small laugh at that thought and noticed his fangs recede. He opened his eyes and saw Naomi smiling at him.

"Good Job Stiles." he smiled had done it he had really done it, by himself this time.

~.~

They had just finished with the training portion of the day and they were talking on the logs in front of the fire like they sometimes did before Naomi headed off to the City and it's nice motel rooms. A question occurred to Stiles.

"So if you have so much control why did you bite me in the first place?" Naomi didn't answer for a long moment and just starred into the fire.

"Pleasant Grove is kind of a small town." she finally said softly.

"I noticed." Naomi looked at him.

"So small that there's only one butchers shop there, everything else is driven in on tucks. I never really thought how that might be a problem until the butcher was sick, so he couldn't come into work for days. My human boyfriend at the time wanted to throw a party and I had agreed to it before my butcher had gotten sick and then there you were." Stiles picked some grass out of the ground and stared at it and slowly started shredding it with his fingers.

"Why did you pick me?" she looked at him guiltily.

"Honestly because you were so drunk, I didn't' think you would even notice the missing memories."

"There had to have been other drunk people at the party." he pointed out.

"There were, but you smelled different, which I know now is because you routinely hang out with werewolves, but weren't one yourself and it had been a few days so their scents had wore off a little." Stiles nodded. So he had gotten bitten because he hung out with werewolves. Part of him was hoping that she would say he was the most attractive guy in the room or the suavest, even though he knew he had been very drunk so he wasn't really suave.

"Naomi?" he spoke softly.

"Yes." she answered. Stiles paused for a long moment before asking a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to go back? And live with humans again. And interact with werewolves." Stiles asked. Naomi smiled.

"You and your death wish." her smiled faded away. "Human wise I think with some practice and time we can get you back to your family if that's what you want to do." Stiles frowned.

"Of course that's what I want to do. Why is there any other option?" it took a few moments to answer.

"There might be." Stiles frowned.

"Like what?" he couldn't think of any other options other then go home or stay here.

"When the time comes when you can control it...there might be another option."

There was a long pause as Naomi didn't say anything and Stiles tried to figure out what she meant. Stiles picked up another clump of grass and started shredding that one as well, he eventually just blurted out.

"I'm getting used to this nocturnal thing, of course I was already starting to get used to it with the pack's stuff, but that was more becoming used to not sleeping more then 6 hours a night. Sun now equals bed and night now equals being up." Stiles realized he was rambling and cut himself off.

"I'm unused to nocturnal hours." Stiles dropped the few remaining blades of grass he hadn't managed to shred yet and said surprised.

"What?"

"Huh?" he asked confused. How could she have any other hours.

"I'll show you tomorrow." she said with a mischievous smile. She got up and started walking away and Stiles watched her go.

Review please :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry it's short and it took so long I'm very busy lately.

Scott came when he could but with werewolf stuff and work he tended to be kind of busy, but he came that night only a few hours after Naomi left. Scott had thrown more logs on the fire and they sat around it like they were camping, and not like this was only Stiles home because he couldn't stand to be around humans at the moment, although he was improving daily.

"School starts in 3 weeks." Scott said then winced.

"You know I can't go to school, being as it's in the daylight and me and daylight are no longer friends."

"Sorry just speaking without thinking." Scott said apologetically, then smiled.

"Still that has to be a perk right? No more Mr. Harris."

"Ha freaking ha." he said dryly. They sat in silence for a bit. Stiles bit his lip he needed to ask Scott a question but he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Scott how's my dad?"

"He's still worried." Stiles nodded he should have known that just telling Scott to tell his Dad he was fine wouldn't have worked.

"I don't know how to get him not worry about me." Stiles admitted.

"You could actually talk to him." Stiles glared at Scott.

"Sorry." Scott apologized again. They went to starring at the fire again.

"I should have never told you to on vacation." Stiles smiled dryly.

"You weren't the only one who told me to go, but between the two of us I'm more at fault for your situation then you are for mine. I'm the one who dragged you into the forest to look for a dead body."

"There's that." Scott said although he said it with a smile, he probably meant it jokingly.

"Last year around this time we just wanted to be noticed. To get dates, and be someone."

"Who knew we would end up a vampire and a werewolf." Scott said softly.

"Last year I would have swore that they didn't exist."

"Kind of hard to swear that now." Scott said with a small smile.

"Even your mom knows about the werewolf thing."

"Yeah she's been really good about it at first she was scared of me though."

"And your not even a vampire who nearly killed two teenagers." Stiles said bitterly. Scott looked annoyed then thoughtful.

"You said there's no one around here for miles right?" He smiled in a mischievous sort of manner.

"Yeah so?" Stiles asked confused, where Scott was going with this?

"Tag your it." he touched him and ran off. Stiles just sat there for a minute then smiled.

'"You can't win tag with a vampire." he said then used his speed to follow Scott into the woods.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He heard a loud sound. He opened his eyes blearily as a loud sound near blared again. What the heck was the sound? He was suddenly cautiously as he realized how loud the sound was to his tent. Was it the Argents? Had they figured out what he was and were they coming to get him? He had no protection, the sun was shining and only because of the tent and the shade it was in that he wasn't burning to a crisp at the moment. He couldn't go out of his tent. He sniffed carefully, then relaxed it was Naomi. Wait that didn't make any sense, it was daylight out and where the sounds were coming from there wasn't any shade, how in the world could that be? He heard footsteps coming towards his tent and he tensed as the zipper was zipped down part way and then Naomi stuck her head in.

"Still in bed at this time of day?" she said a grin on her face.

"Your out in the sun." Stiles said in shock, she unzipped the tent the rest of the way got in and zipped the tent back up and sat down across from him.

"Yes I am."

"Ho-how?" his said again in oh so eloquent way.

"I'm special." she said her grin increasing to a very smug smile.

"So you can just walk in the sun?!" Stiles said still shocked.

"Yep."

"Can anyone vampire do that does it just come with age?" Stiles said hopefully.

"No." she shook her head and Stiles hopes sank, sank like a ship.

"So you just wanted to come and flaunt your ability to go out in the sun in front of someone which would give almost anything to do the same." he said dryly. Her grin faded and she just stared at him for a long moment then she said.

"Weaknesses of a vampire include?"

"Sunlight except for you." Stiles said bitterly then got on with the list. "wood, fire, Vervain, decapitation, werewolf bite, Dehearting, Lack of blood, and arrogance."

"Very good."

"Why are you here?" He was kind of irritable he had just gotten to sleep a few hours ago and she was flaunting.

"Aw did you wake up on the wrong side of the bedroll?" she said in a baby voice.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked irritated.

"Tonight is a full moon."

"So?" he said irritably/.

"This forest is going to be overrun with werewolves who don't like vampires in their normal state, but on a full moon this dislike it very heightened."

"So they're going to come after me...and you waited until the day before to tell me this?"Stiles asked incredulously and she didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed or ashamed about it.

"I was distracted last night."

"And what about any time since you've came here in the last month?"

"Didn't cross my mind. The fact is you can't stay in the middle of the woods on a full moon, not unless you have a death wish which you might.

"What other option is there?" he asked.

"When the sun sets I'll come and get you and I'll take you somewhere you can be safe."

"You want to elaborate on that any?" he asked

"No." she stepped out the tent and zipped it back up and Stiles shook his head in annoyance.

A/N got a little help from Vampire Diaries wiki for the list cause I'm not so good at remembering all that stuff.

Review please :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

As soon as the sun went down, Stiles packed up all his stuff that he wanted to take with him. He hid the tent and the rest of his stuff in a small cave he had found in all his night traveling. He waited for Naomi to come for a little while before she came. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked towards her. He had gotten a little bit more sleep after she had left so he wasn't as irritable with her as he was when she had left but he was still a little bit irritated. They had walked for about 10 minutes at a good pace but not a supernatural one when she spoke up.

"Sorry about this morning." Stiles didn't say anything, and she continued "I've been distracted lately and these nocturnal nights and days are making me a bit tired. Some of my old personality slipped in." she said apologetically.

"What personality was that?" she kept eye contact with him even as they kept up their human pace.

"I wasn't always Vegetarian, and when I wasn't I liked to confuse, to flaunt, and control and generally make others miserable. There a switch in your head that I haven't told you about yet." Stiles stopped and turned to her who had also stopped when he had stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vampire feel things intensely." Stiles nodded, she had told him about that before and he agreed he felt things much more intensely as a vampire then he ever had as a human. "Well some vampires after they kill someone they feel the grief so bad that they can't stand it. Someone I once knew called it a switch, they flick the switch in their heads that shut off all emotion making it easier to maim, kill, and destroy, most like that actually enjoy doing those kinds of things." They heard a wolf howl in the not to distant distance. Stiles looked at her face it hadn't changed any but she was more rigid and wary.

"I think we should continue this conversation later and pick up the speed." Stiles nodded in agreement, he wanted to hear the rest of that but he wanted to make sure to stay alive...well undead more. He ran at vampire speeds following close behind Naomi. He barely noticed when they crossed into town and they zipped through the streets until Naomi stopped. Stiles managed to stop a few inches from her.

There were people around he had to get away from them. He gave Naomi a panicked look and she seemed to understand, she lead the way quickly up to her motel room. Stiles looked around. Her digs were much more comfy then his, there was only one bed though and he doubted that she was planning on sharing.

"The first night I spend with a girl and nothing is even going to happen." he muttered under his breath and winced when he realized that she probably heard that. To his relief though she just laughed. He sat down at the table and run his fingers repeated over the smooth woodsy surfaced, he hadn't been at a table in a month, he hadn't been inside in a month. Not to mention the fact that he could hear the heartbeats in the room on either side of him. It made him a little anxious. He also tapped the table and his knees and arms pretty much anything he could that would distract him from the fact that on the other side of the walls from him was blood fresh blood, that he wanted really bad.

"Stop fidgeting." Naomi called to him from where she was on the bed. Stiles focused on stopping his fingers from tapping it didn't quite work because every time he stopped all he could hear all he could see or think about about was blood and the fact that there was a woman in an adjoining flimsy hotel room door. One that he was sure with his new strength he could break down in seconds. She occasionally spoke to herself her soft feminine voice was overpowered by her strong and loud heartbeat.

"Stiles." he jumped and looked at Naomi.

"Sorry it's just-" she interrupted her eyes looking into his with an expression he wasn't able to decipher.

"I know what it is, but stop fidgeting." easier said then done especially since the fidgeting was the only thing taking his mind off the women in the next room and that very flimsy door.

"Seriously if you don't stop I'm going to break you arm it'll heal but still." Stiles had never really been seriously injured in his vampire state. He had seen Scott heal from injuries but he himself had never been injured seriously in his present state. He almost wanted to test her to see how it would feel. Almost.

"Could at least turn on the TV so I have something else to focus on?" he asked.

"TV rots your brain."

"Well if does then my brain will heal won't it?" Naomi answered by throwing him the remote and looking back at her phone. Stiles flicked it on and flipped until he found a show that he liked. He made sure to focus on the show rather then heartbeats in the rooms around him and especially the woman in the adjoining room. His cell phone started to ring he looked at it it was Scott. He looked at Naomi for permission to answer she nodded.

"Stiles where are you?" Scott's worried voice came over the line. Stiles winced he hated lying or omitting.

"Why?" he asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"It's a full moon and the alphas-"

"Yeah I heard them." Stiles interrupted evasively he hated lying to Scott he had never really kept anything like this from him before. "but I'm fine...you don't have to worry about me."

"You sure?" the concern in his voice made him feel even more guilty, but he couldn't tell him the truth no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yeah...just keep yourself under control okay?" Stiles said.

"Yeah I'll do that...and Stiles if you need me...call." Stiles smiled.

"Of course I will buddy."

"I have to go." Scott said distractedly and hung up. Stiles sighed.

"Please can't I just tell Scott, he can keep a secret, he's my best friend and I hate keeping this from him."

"Stiles..I...No one can know I'm here." she said softly and apologetically.

"Why not?" Stiles asked exasperated, he didn't understand why her presence here had to be such a big secret.

"Because." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Why?" asked Stiles even more exasperatedly.

"It's complicated."

"Well then use little words to explain it to me." Stiles said his words bleeding sarcasm, she smiled.

"I never said you were stupid... If the werewolves knew... they don't like vampires, if a vampire was in werewolf territory without having an affiliation with them then essentially it's like I'm free for all. Since I drink animal blood I'm not as strong as vampire who drink human blood and I'm much more easier for a pack of wolves to kill."

"Derek wouldn't hurt you." she laughed.

"Honey you don't understand werewolves."

"I do too! I spent a year running with them!" she scrutinized him.

"A human as part of werewolf pack is funny enough, you really think you're going to be a vampire in a werewolf pack?"

"I'll finally be able to protect them for a change." Stiles said. Naomi starred at him for awhile then smiled.

"If anyone can be a vampire in a werewolf pack it would probably be you." Stiles smiled back. They the next few minutes in companionable silence until Naomi yawned.

"I know you sleep during the day but I sleep nights so I'm going to get some shut eye." she made her way under the covers" wake me up if you need to, otherwise stay in the room and just watch TV.

"Alright." he said. He pretty quickly sat down on the floor, as sitting in the seat at the table quickly got old. So instead he rested his head against the bed and starred at the TV, and only on the TV not letting his eyes drift to the flimsy door, or listen to her beating heart, only the TV and he watch until

his own eyes started drifting close.

Review please :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

"Wakey Wakey." he opened his eyes and glared up at Naomi who was entirely too chipper, she smiled and held out a bag of blood out to him.

"Drink it quickly, it's making my mouth water." she said and he took it and smelled it, the smell was intoxicating, better then it had any right to be, better then he remembered.

"It's human." she said, he backed away and he shook his head.

"I'm barely controlling being around humans you want me to drink their blood again?" he asked incredulously. She looked at him seriously.

"Your in hotel room surrounded by humans, if you don't drink human blood, I'm not sure if you can control it especially since you didn't eat yesterday, now did you eat the day before?" she asked.

"No I was planning on eating yesterday."

"Drink it." she said more forcefully this time. Her face shifted. Stiles took it from her and she unshifted.

"Your surrounded by humans, drink it."

"You don't drink it."

"That's because I don't like who I am on it." He was quite hungry and the heartbeats of the people in the other rooms the woman in particular were getting harder and harder to ignore as time went on. He drank it, it was so much better then the animal blood he had been living on for the last little while. The heartbeats of the hotel guests receded as his appetite was sated. He was neater this time and didn't get blood on his clothes. He sat up and rubbed his back a bit, it was a little sore and then it wasn't he smiled, vampire healing was great.

"What time is it?" he asked noted that the thick curtain were drawn, he couldn't see from his position the time of the alarm clock.

"2 pm." she said. He nodded.

"Once the sun goes down I can go home." he said then frowned "Well as home as a tent in the woods can be anyways." Naomi laughed he liked the sound of her laugh.

"So since you woke me up, what exactly are we going to do till dark?"

"You can go back to sleep if you want I just got that so I wanted you to be able to drink it, human blood make you stronger, faster and heal quicker." Stiles opened his mouth "Which for me isn't enough to drink it." she answered his unasked question.

"How do you stay strong?"

"Guilt. I remember all the people I've killed and I know I don't want to add to it." she said with a sad smile. "It easier if you just don't kill anyone to begin with then you don't have the guilt." Stiles looked down at the motel room floor.

"I feel guilty, I nearly killed two people." Naomi sat down next to him on the floor facing him, her face sympathetic.

"Yeah but you didn't. Their still alive, I mean you even called an ambulance for them." she said earnestly which made him feel good inside, he reminded himself they were talking about the people that he almost killed, he shouldn't feel better he should have done more.

"I should have done more." he echoed his last thought aloud.

"You can blame yourself all you want, but nothing good will come of it. Focus your efforts instead on training so that it never happens again."

"I have been, I've done everything you've told me to."

"I know but what's coming next it might be a little harder to do."

"What's coming next." Stiles asked partially curiously and partially cautiously, she smiled smugly.

"Your not telling me?" he guessed but this time he didn't really mind just her presence there was very soothing and relaxing, and she was pretty, he never really realized how pretty she was, she was so pretty. Were all vampire that pretty or was she just special? She nodded.

"And ruin the surprise?" she said with a smile.

"Does everything have to be a surprise?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"No..It's just more fun that way." she said with a grin. She was so pretty when she smiled like that. She very pretty, and she was helping him and she was funny and nice most times. And he found himself leaning into to kiss her only to have her face close down and her back away.

"I don't mix business with Pleasure." she said kind of stiffly. Stiles blinked.

"Yeah yeah that's what they all say." Stiles said under his breath and got up to go the bathroom.

~.~

He had stayed in the bathroom for a few hours until he got his humiliations and emotions in control. He also took a shower, which he was overdue for and was glad he brought his clothing with him. He cleaned the foggy mirror and stood in front of it looking at himself. He was a little paler all this time and no sun made him that way. He straighten his plaid t-shirt and took a deep breath and opened the door to the rest of the motel room.

Naomi looked up from her phone and then back down to it. So quickly that Stiles wasn't sure it happened at all. Stiles cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you." she looked up from her phone her facial feature schooled in a very blank look.

"It's okay heightened vampire emotions and all." Stiles nodded and sat down at the table creating space between them. All he had to do was wait till dark and then he could go back. That's all he had to do, and wait he did in awkward silence until then.

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Sorry about how long it's taken me to update I haven't had much time lately.

Naomi was coming again he hoped things weren't as awkward as they had been the day before. Naomi came into view a few minutes later. She came and sat down on the log across from him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I got something for you."

"What is it?" He asked warily, it wasn't more human blood was it? Naomi took something out of her pocket and put it in the palm of his hand. As she released his hand he saw a ring.

"Your giving me a ring?" he asked confused. He wouldn't even let him kiss her and now she was giving him a ring?

"Put it on." she said her eyes flashed in the way that she did when she was annoyed.

"Okay." he said and he put the ring on.

"Now what?" She got up from the log and pulled his arm and pushed him right into the sun! He expected the burn, to sizzle, to die but nothing happened. He turned to glare at her and she smiled.

"I thought I was going to die!" Stiles yelled at her. She still smiled.

"I'm going to kill you!"Stiles yelled again then realized he was in the sun, and not dying, it suddenly hit him what that meant. He was no longer only allowed to go out at night, as soon as he had control he could live a normal life again. Yeah the way she had told him had been sucky, but she had given him a way to out in the sun again, she had given him his life back. He closed the distanced between the two of them quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you., thank you." he told her softly.

"I know a witch and she owed me a favor."

"And you used it to get me be able to go in the sunlight."

"I turned you and your good...so I figured it was something I could do for you."

"Thank you." he wanted to kiss her again but seeing as how that went last time he resisted this time around.

"It not going to be all fun and games, now that you can go out in the light I have some more things I need to teach you and we should start now."

"I can't spend five minute appreciating the sun again?" he asked dissapointed. She shook her head.

"You can't eat many more animals, the Argents will discover your presence soon if the deer population gets too small."

"And stealing blood will be more inconspicuous?" he asked.

"Well you could always not live in a town with hunters." she said. Stiles shook his head. Scott was here and he had to have his back. He wasn't going to leave him.

"What do you want me to do?"He asked instead.

"Remember how I talked about compelling before."

"The brainwashing thing?" he asked.

"The brainwashing thing." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You have to learn how to compel people."

"I don't want to brainwash people." she rolled her eyes again.

"If you choose to stay here you've got to be able to protect yourself from exposure, werewolves either chain themselves up or control it. But even good vampires have to eat and sometimes we lose control. You already have hunters here and they already knows the signs of vampirism, you want them to hunt you down all you have to do is mess up once and they'll know and they usually less lenient with Vampires then Werewolves."

"So your going to bring someone here?" She shook her head.

"You also need to be around people. You can't avoid them for the rest of your life, not if you want to part of their world." Stiles shook his head.

"I'm not ready." she sighed.

"Okay I'll give a few more days but your going out there." Stiles nodded ,so long as he didn't have to did it right now later, sounded just fine.

"However we're going to my motel."

"Really." Stiles said making a face.

"Yes." he got off the log.

"We running?"

"We have to stay in shape somehow," Stiles snorted "plus I don't have a car. Plus it will give you some time to enjoy your new ability like you wanted." Stiles nodded. He moved like it was a race. She laughed.

"You don't actually think there's a chance in hell of your winning do you?" At Stiles look she laughed again then looked pensive. "Well I guess there is a chance you've drunk human blood more recently then me there's a chance I guess."Stiles smiled.

"So we're racing." she smiled.

"That we are."

"Ready?" Stiles said.

"Set?" Naomi said.

"Go." they said together and they speed off.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf.

Naomi won by about a few seconds, the race there was a good distraction because then he wasn't focused on any of the humans only on running. He was now following Naomi up at a much slower pace up to her hotel room. She opened the door to hotel room moments later and went to the phone.

"Let me call room service." she said and before he could figure out an excuse, she made her way to the motel phone, called the front desk and asked for a hamburger to be brought up. She hung up the phone.

"Who's going to eat the hamburger?" Stiles asked for something to say, he was a little nervous about the whole compelling thing and being so close to a human without a wall in between them. She shrugged.

"I will." she laughed and jumped onto the bed laying down. "We can eat human food., it doesn't give us any nutrients though but we can. Meat doesn't taste nearly as good as it used to when I was human." so he could eat normal human food that was interesting, then he caught onto the last thing she said, he frowned and asked.

"How long ago was that?"

"I'm going to be 123 next month." she said with a smile. Stiles eyes widened. 122? Was he going to live that long? It seemed like an awful lot of time to be undead. He was still thinking about how long a life as a vampire could be when there was a knock on the door. Naomi hopped up from the bed and answered the door. A man dressed in uniform entered the hotel with a silver dome and opened the lid. He could smell the hamburger he could smell the smell that would used to make his mouth salivating but now he was salivating for another reason, his eyes zeroed in the guys neck and his pulse. He didn't even realize he was moving forward until Naomi said.

"Stiles." Stiles blinked then changed course minutely to the burger, like that had been his plan all along. He grabbed the tray and brought it to Naomi, who put it down on the table, then ran quicker then the human eye could follow to the door and shut it, she placed herself between the door and the man. The man looked surprised for a second then fearful, since she had gone too fast for her to be human or normal.

"Stiles." he looked at her and shook his head, simultaneously taking a few steps back from the man.

"I can't do this...what if I hurt him." he asked. The man eyes turned to him looking more scared.

"Stiles I'm here, you even touch his neck I'll break yours." it shouldn't have made him feel better but it did. He walked over to the man, who tried to move away from him Naomi intercepted him and said.

"Look at him." the man turned around and looked at him but still with all the same fear in his eyes.

"What do I do?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Stare at him in the eyes." he didn't want to but he starred at the man in the eyes.

"Now focus on his eyes and focus on him believing what you say." Stiles tried to focus on that.

"Now tell him to be calm, that your the only person in the room, that no one else is in this room and that he wasn't scared by either us." Stiles focused on him and focused on him believing what he said.

"Be calm,"the man went still and Naomi dropped her arm and the man starred at Stiles in a way that was totally unnerving, he cleared his throat and continued "I'm the only person in the room, your not scared, you don't remember any reason for you to scared.." he said. He stepped a few steps back and the man blinked. He looked around for a second like he wasn't sure what was going on. Then smiled the fake professional smile.

"Will that be all sir?" Did that mean it worked?

"Did you order me a milkshake?" Naomi asked and the man turned to her clearly surprised and not scared at all. That certainly made it seem like it worked Naomi had been very frightening towards the man and he didn't look at her with any fear in his eyes.

"Did you need a milkshake miss? I can order it from the kitchen."Naomi smiled.

"No it's okay, I probably don't need a milkshake." she then vamped out and pushed him into the wall holding him there. Stiles made his way to her.

"What are you doing Naomi?" he barely managed to avoid yelling.

"Trying something a little bit harder." she walked away and the frightened man watched her. Stiles smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry if I can do this right you won't remember any of this." he focused again and starred in his eyes.

"You don't remember anything except coming into this room and giving us the hamburger." the man blinked and looked around and looked around without fear at all.

"Would you like anything else?" Stiles opened his mouth to dismiss him when Naomi pushed past him and handed him a bill which he nodded thankfully for then left.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Did I have to make sure you can compel, so you can clean up your own messes, so I don't have to come and make everything better every time you mess up."

"I won't mess up."

"I'm not saying you will, but odds are that one day you will mess up and you need to learn how to clean it up."

"Fine." Stiles said stiffly.

"Can I go home now?" Naomi sighed.

"Yeah sure why not." she said. "oh and don't tell your friend about your new ability or anything about me until I leave." Stiles scowled. He had been planning on going there next.

"Just because you trust these werewolves doesn't mean I do." she said.

"Fine." he said through gritted teeth. How had he wanted to kiss her only a few hours ago. Then he looked down at his ring. Yeah that was why. Still he had no inclination to kiss her now. He left the hotel room and walked at human pace to the stairs and down all 7 flights of them and to the door. He couldn't walk at human pace out there and he speed his way home.

Review please. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles smiled, Scott was coming he would take his mind off Naomi, Scott walked into his living a read moments later with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. The sun was going down so the fact that he was outside wouldn't be anything to question. Scott sat on the log across from him smiling and put whatever he was holding behind the log that he was sitting on.

"I haven't talked to you since I called you on the full moon a few nights ago."

"Well I knew that the forest was going to be full of werewolves so I slept elsewhere." He didn't

like lying to Scott but he had promised. Scott just nodded accepting his answer, which made him feel even worse.

"How are you doing?" just drive a stake through his heart already, he hated lying especially lying to Scott who rarely lied or omitted things with him.

"Fine." he said vaguely.

"That's great." Scott said with a smile. Stiles did his best to smile back but the smile felt foreign on his face and he wondered if it looked as forced as it felt.

"I got something for you." he said and took whatever it was he hiding into plain sight. Stiles brows creased for a second in confusion then a smile broke out of his face.

"Is that?"

"Yep." Scott handed him the item.

"I can't believe you kept these." Stiles said starring at the items grinning, he looked up at Scott who grinned back.

"It was in the back of my closet, my mom made me clean it out, she said just because your a werewolf doesn't mean you can live like an animal." Stiles smiled wider, he could picture Scott's mom saying that to him. Stiles admired them they were old swords they had fashioned out of aluminum foil and wrapping paper tubes.

"These things are old." Stiles said admiring them. They had played with them when they were kids he hadn't even seen them probably since they had turned ten. "Apparently you are a pack rat." Stiles commented to Scott.

He ran his fingers over the swords gently, they had made them themselves. His smile faded a little well not completely by themselves his mother had helped a little. He shook his head he didn't want to remember that right now. He chose to just remember the nice summer days in his or Scott backyard when they weren't allowed to play video games or they were sent outside to play, when they had dueled with those swords.

"Apparently." Scott replied with a laugh.

"Wonder if they would fall apart if you played with them?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"First tag, now you want to play swords?" Scott asked with raised eyebrows. "Have you been

turned into something that ages backward rather then something that doesn't age at all?

"Why the hell not?" Stiles challenged. Scott smiled.

"Fine with me." he took one of the swords from Stiles and pointed the end toward Stiles.

"En guard." Stiles smiled and stepped up as well pointing his sword towards Scott and they played just like they had when they were kids. Back when things were simpler, back when they had both been human and not a vampire and a werewolf.

A/N: Sorry for how long it took it took to write this especially since it's so short I've been having a bit of writer's block recently on this fic but hopefully that will be behind us.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Naomi was coming back. Wasn't she a big complicated ball of emotions. He waited until she was in view.

"Can we not do this today." he folded his arms and asked, one second he wanted to kiss her the next he was angry at her for making him lie.

"I gave you two days to deal with whatever crap is making you pissed at me." she said like she had no idea what it was that was pissing him off which made him even more pissed off because he had thought he had made it perfectly clear.

"Couldn't you of given me a few days more." Stiles said a bit bitterly.

"Fraid not." she said with a tight smile.

"Fine what are we doing today?" he asked annoyed.

"Today we walk and talk to the people of Beacon hills." he shook his head.

"No."

"Come on"

"I'm not going out there." Stiles said as he shook his head.

"I'll be there and I promise I won't let you hurt anyone and I'm stronger then you." then with comment like that that put him solidly in the I want to kiss her category, which if he thought about it was pretty odd.

"People will see me how can I explain that?" Stiles asked mostly in an effort to push it off till later.

"If anyone sees you we'll make them forget." she just had an answer for everything didn't she?

"What if it's one of the werewolves?" she had explained to him that werewolves or any other supernatural creatures couldn't be compelled.

"Well cross that bridge when we come to it. But if you ever want to have any semblance of a normal life you're going to have to learn to control yourself around humans." Stiles didn't 't like it he really didn't like but he knew that Naomi was right if he wanted to have a normal life he was going to have to do this.

"Okay but you promise that you'll make sure I don't hurt anyone?" she smiled reassuringly.

"I promise. I'll break your neck before I'll let you touch one of theirs." a threat, that shouldn't have made him feel like he did. Stiles nodded and he speed with Naomi to the border of the forest and stepped out nervously onto the streets. It was less then ten minutes away from his house and completely residential. The heart beats were in his ears again and he wanted to drink them badly, he closed his eyes concentrated on keeping calm and not going after them,when he was calmed down he oped them again.. Naomi seemed to notice his distress and looked at him encouragingly.

"Pick a house of someone you don't know." she said. Stiles scanned the street it was an unfamiliar neighborhood, but he did know one person who lived on the street although a little bit further down. He picked one house out of all the similar looking ones on the block. It was a light gray house about the same size and shape as all the others on the block, the only difference was it's color. It had a few steps in front of it, and after an encouraging nod from Naomi, he started making his way nervous up the stairs. He stood in front of the brown wood door with a decorative glass in the middle of it. He raised his fist and knocked. The knocked resounded all around him. He knew someone was home even before he had knocked, he had been able to hear the blood pumping in the person veins. What if he couldn't do this? He felt a hand in his hand and he looked up to find Naomi was right by him and had his hand. Which was when the door opened.

A man opened the door and smiled at them politely, probably waiting for some spiel. Boy did he have conflicting emotions. On one hand he was very aware of Naomi's hand in his. On the other he was also very aware of the blood pumping in the man's veins. It was roaring in his ears, he fought the urge to shift in his vampire form.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked very concerned. "Would you like to come in and sit down?" He had invited him in, which made it even worse because now he could actually hurt him, where as before the man had been protected.

"Stiles." he heard Naomi voice and looked at her. He looked into her eyes, and he worked on his breathing and calmed down.

"Kid?" the man asked and stole Stiles attention away from Naomi. He focused on the man's eyes, focused on the fact that he was a person and not just full of blood that he was hungry for, a person who was looking concerned at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." he lied.

"You sure?" the man asked. Stiles was still hungry, but he was able to stand there and not attack him.

"I'm fine." he said a little more certain, he blinked as he just remembered that he had knocked on his door and not the other way around. Crap he hadn't thought of a reason to knock on his door, and he wasn't able to come up with one. He blinked.

"We're here for taking donations for the Children's hospital." Naomi said said stepping a bit in front of him.

"Oh." the man said then smiled, he took his wallet out of his back packet and handed Naomi a five dollar bill from it, which she took with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said "The Children's hospital appreciates your donation." the man nodded.

"Glad to help anyway I can." they smiled at each other, then the man closed the door. Stiles was lost in emotion. He had done it he had really done it. A slow smile spread it's way across his face. He looked up at Naomi was smiling at him.

"You did it." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I did thanks to you." the annoying urge to kiss Naomi cropped up again, only at the moment it wasn't so annoying, it was overpowering, he just barely managed to avoid it knowing that Naomi wouldn't reciprocate. Why was it he always like girls who didn't like him the same way he liked them? She started walking down he stairs and he walked in step with her. He saw the five dollars in her hand and frowned.

"Your not going to keep that are you?" he asked she looked down at the five dollars and shook her head.

"No I'll donate it to a hospital." Stiles nodded. They started walking down the street and after a few moments of silence Naomi said.

"I'm sorry about forcing you not to tell Scott." she said, and just like that he was back to annoyed.

"I still don't understand why?" Stiles said annoyed.

"I know that you trust him, but the fact is that I don't know Scott at all."

"But I do, don't you trust me, don't you trust my judgment?" he demanded.

"I do trust you? Do you trust me?" Stiles nodded. "I have friends too, friends I've known for longer then you were alive. Ones that would I would trust with anything, would you trust them just on my say so." she asked. Stiles thought about it, no even though he trusted her he didn't know her friends.

"I understand." he said, he didn't like it but he now understood where she was coming from. Stiles shook his head.

"Why didn't you explain it like that before?" Naomi smiled sheepishly.

"I don't always do the whole sharing and caring thing well"

"Well I'm glad you explained it to me." he said smiling.

"So if we're done with this somber topic of conversation, what do you want to tonight since you're all better now?" she said with a smile of her face. Stiles had some ideas.

Review please :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"Okay when I asked what you wanted to do this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I can eat all the food I want and not ever get fat." Naomi laughed as he shoved another curly fry into his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me eating large quantities of regular food helped with the cravings." he said chewing with his mouth open, and stopped doing so when Naomi made a face at him.

"Sorry." he said after he swallowed his bite. He then promptly took a huge drink of his milkshake. He gestured to the wide array of food he had around him.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Naomi nodded then stopped and grabbed one of the brownies.

"I can't believe I paid for all of this junk." she said rolling her eyes then took a bite of the brownie.

"You asked what I want to do and this is what I want to do."

"Don't most kids like to party?" she asked swinging her legs lightly off the edge. They were sitting on a dock in the middle of the forest about a mile from where he usually slept. He wasn't going to have to sleep there anymore, he smiled.

"I can go home." he said softly but he knew that Naomi had heard him.

"Yeah you can...how are you going to deal with that? He's been looking for ever since you ran away." Stiles shook his head and his smile faded away, he didn't know.

"If worse comes to worse you can always compel him." Stiles shook his head.

"Only if worse comes to very worse. I've been lying to my dad for a year now, I'm tired of lying and now that I'm a creature of the night too...Scott's mom found out the wrong way, I don't want that to happen to my dad." he said shaking his head. Naomi nodded and took another bite of brownie and chewed pensively.

"And are you still set on being a vampire in wolf pack?" she said with a teasing smile.

"I have to be the first." he said smiling back at her, she laughed. He really liked her laugh. He looked at the crescent moon reflected in the dark lake, it made for a very romantic setting and as such it was harder to keep himself from acting on his more romantic thoughts. To keep himself from doing anything he might regret, he grabbed another burger. If he was human he would have never been able to do this. They had bought the food and had run here while the food was still warm. Naomi suddenly stood up from the dock and backed away a little bit. Stiles brows creased in concern. What was wrong with her? Did he do something? Was she okay? got up and took a few steps towards her only to watch her take a few more steps back.

"Naomi are you okay?"

"Your 16." Stiles raised his eyebrows confused what did that have to do with anything?

"What?" he asked. Instead of answering she took a few more steps back.

"Naomi just tell me what's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned. Was she hurt, was she poisoned without his knowledge? He took a few steps closer to her and this time she didn't step away although she did look away.

"Naomi." Stiles asked getting more worried, she wasn't acting like herself, there had to be something wrong only he had no idea what is was. He found himself stepping towards her again until he was right behind her.

"Naomi?" Stiles asked. Naomi turned around, he still had no idea what exactly what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked that's when he looked at her eyes. As soon as he looked it was like their eyes were locked onto each other, and Stiles couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her and she didn't look away from him either. Stiles found himself closing the small distance between their bodies so that they were standing only inches from each other. He knew somewhere deep inside of him that if he kissed her right now, that she would kiss him back this time. Stiles starred for awhile and then started to close the remaining distance- a shrill sound that wasn't meant to be in nature sounded.

Naomi and Stiles back jumped back from each other and it took a second for Stiles to realize that the interrupting sound had been that of a cell phone. Naomi looked at him for a moment before looking down at her phone and then her brows creased in worry, more worried then he had ever seen her look before.

"Hello." she said after answering it.

"We need you to come home." an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the line said. What? No? Naomi couldn't just go home.

"What happened?" Naomi asked even more worried.

"They found us." Naomi nodded she seemed scared now.

"Anyone hurt?" she asked.

"Rob and Jessica." the unfamiliar voice said, the worried dropped into sadness.

"How bad?"

"Rob got vervained and Jessica was shot with wood bullets but thankfully it missed her heart." Naomi nodded she seemed grateful.

"We're moving." she said in a resigned sort of way.

"Yeah." the unfamiliar voice said.

"Okay I'll be home soon." she said then hung up the phone. Wait? No? Naomi couldn't just leave! She was his rock she taught him how to not hurt people what would he do without her.

"You'll do fine, you have Scott remember, you've guys have been best friends and you trust him with your life." Stiles thought for a second that Naomi had read his mind, but then he realized that he had just blurted his thoughts aloud. She moved to pat his shoulder but he moved backwards not wanting that at the moment.

"So your just going to leave?" Stiles asked, he made his sure his voice was even. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Stiles my people are hurt, I have to be there for them, what would you do if your pack was hurt?" she asked knowingly. Besides your not going to hurt anyone are you? Or I'm going to come back and break every bone in your body." she said with a smile.

"Yes Mam." he said solemnly, she smiled at him. "Thanks for everything." and he meant it he really meant it.

"No problem." she said with a small smile.

"Give me your arm." Stiles did so and felt something being written upon it. After she released it he looked at what she had written. It looked like a phone number.

"This is my number it's switches a lot but I'll text you the new number before I switch. You can tell Scott or any other person you want about me as soon I'm gone. We're going to be moving, so they wouldn't be able to find us even if they were to look." There was a long pause. Now would be the time where they would have hugged but since they had nearly kissed it would have been a bit awkward. Instead Naomi held out her hand and Stiles shook it. It didn't seem right but it was going to have to do. When Naomi released his hand she starred at him for a long moment.

"Did you want to come with me? Be part of our 'pack'?" she asked. Stiles thought about it for a few moments then shook his head.

"I can't leave Scott, or my Dad now that I can see him again and I have to be the first vampire in a werewolf pack." she smiled though this smile was a little sad.

"I didn't think you would come, well you've got my phone number if you need anything or if you get bored of hanging around with werewolves just let me know."

"If I do I will." he said with a small smile. He was sure going to miss her, he wished that she didn't have to go. But she had her group and his had his assuming they didn't try to bite him once they saw him which he was sure Scott would make sure of.

"Bye Stiles."

"Bye Naomi." he waved as she walked away from him he wondered if he would ever see her again.

A/N: Finals are coming up and I have a lot to do and as such I will not be posting again until after I am done with finals sorry.

Review Please :)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Apparently I was wrong I will be updating before the end of finals, but I may not be updating very often.

A/N2: Thanks so much for everyone reviews! This is my first story that has gotten over 100 reviews and I have all of you to thank for that. Thanks again.

She was gone, gone and he had no idea when he would see her again, or if he was ever get to see her again. It was the last time he would be there well assuming the talk with his father and the pack went well. He gathered up everything slowly and put them back in the bags they had come in. He had lived here for two months, every day before that day had seemed like it had taken forever, but now felt like he had hardly spent any time there. He starred at the skyline at the sun which was about half way up in the sky. He wondered how far Naomi was now, and shook his head. She was gone, and he could finally tell Scott and the pack and his dad about everything.

He put everything on himself and ran to his destination and put the bags down. He looked down at his ring, his ring that Naomi had given him, he shook his head trying to clear it. His ring that would make it possible for him to go back to his life. He could go to school again, which well wasn't his favorite aspect but it was an aspect that was necessary for him to be normal, to feel normal. He could go home and sleep in a bed, that was if his Dad accepted him how he was. Was he kidding himself? Would his Dad ever accept him as a vampire? Scott's mom had but at least Scott would age, plus his mom didn't have responsibilities to anyone but herself and her son. Stiles dad was the sheriff, what if he found Stiles a danger to society and tried to kill him? Stiles pushed back the tide of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

One step at a time he told himself, he looked at the sun which had gotten a little further up as he had been lost in his thoughts. He made sure he was in a place full of shadows and then took out his cell phone.

"Scott, I need to talk to you." he said urgently.

"Okay I can be in the wood in 30 minutes."

"No I'm in front of your house in the shade of the big tree, I need you to come out here." there was a long pause.

"It's daylight how did you?-" Scott asked confused.

"I'll tell you once you get outside." Stiles interrupted then hung up. Scott was outside in a few minutes and looked at him suspiciously, and worried.

"What are you doing here, what about the sun?" Stiles took a deep breath and stepped forward into the sun. No sizzling, no burning,. Scott face had shock written all over it. Stiles smiled.

"Your in the sun...How...how...are you in the sun?"

"I had a little help from someone."

"Who?" Stiles wiped his eyes tired with the back of his hand. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, last night he had been up half the night with Naomi and then he had been up thinking about her and how everything was going to go today.

"It's complicated and I really rather talk about it right now." Stiles said honestly. Scott gave him an understanding look and didn't press more into it.

"So you can be in the sun?" Scott said with a big smile.

"Yeah it's awesome isn't it?... It means I can go home again." Stiles said smiling nervously.

"Your Dad's going to be really happy about that." Stiles smile faded.

"And incredibly angry, What am I going to tell my dad?" Scott shrugged.

"Dunno the truth?" Stiles knew he had to tell him the truth but said sarcastically.

"Hey dad, I'm a vampire, and Scott my best friend, he's a werewolf."

"I'm not sure how else your going to explain the fact that you've been gone 2 months." Stiles sighed.

"I know, I'm just.. I'm nervous. Hey at least if it doesn't go well I can compel him." he said mostly as a joke. He wasn't sure he could compel his dad even if he did hate him or want to kill him.

"What?" Scott said alarmed, he could practically see the wheels turning in Scott's head as he was wondering whether or not Stiles had ever compelled him. Stiles waved his hand negatively.

"No.,no, don't worry it doesn't work on werewolves."

"Good." he said relieved. After a long moment of silence. Scott asked.

"You want to try it on Derek and his pack first?" They might be the easier of the two, although they might take it worse especially if Naomi was right about werewolves not liking vampires. But they weren't family and they didn't accept him it would suck but it wouldn't be as bad as his Dad not accepting him. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it right now, but he had waited long enough and now he had no excuse he could handle himself around humans now and he had to go. Stiles nodded.

"I guess it's time."

Review Please :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles choose to walk at human speed from Scott's house, so he could spend the time trying to think of what exactly to say. He had had two months to think about it, but he had spent more time worrying about hurting people, and apparently not enough time thinking about what to say when he could talk to them again. Part of him thought he would never be able to talk to anyone but Scott again.

Unfortunately even though it had taken them longer because of the slow speed, when they did eventually reach the entrance to the railway depot he still didn't have much of a clue what to say. Stiles stopped and Scott stopped as well.

"We can put this off for a little while if you want to." Scott offered but Stiles shook his head, he had put this off long enough, any longer would just make it more difficult.

"What do they know?" that was definitely a question he should have asked earlier.

"We were looking for you until you contacted me and I told them you were fine just needed some time away."

"I texted them." Stiles said.

"Yeah well, we were worried about you."

"Really?" Stiles asked. He didn't think that they would look for him. Derek didn't seem to like him half the time, Erica had hit him with a car part. Issac had nearly killed him, although it had been his first full moon and Scott had tried to kill him on his first full moon too. Boyd hadn't seemed all that warm and friendly towards him either.

"Yeah I didn't really want to bring it up because your already low about your Dad, but before you called me and the pack had spent almost the entire time looking for you."

"Really?" he asked again he didn't think he meant anything to them he hadn't even been a werewolf.

"Yeah they were really worried about you."

"Huh how about that." Stiles said.

"So are we going in?" Scott asked and after a long moment Stiles nodded. They made their way down the stairs and down into the railway station. He didn't like it down here, it was always dark and cold and it always kind of gave him the creeps. Stiles froze as he caught the sight of Issac who was starring at him.

"Derek!" Issac yelled and Stiles heard many different people rushing towards them. Soon he could see of them, and they were all starring at him but not speaking. Then they went all werewolf on him and Stiles backed up a little, he was more scared of the werewolves then he had been when he was a human. One bite and there was no chance of him turning, he would just be dead. He reminded himself they hadn't killed him as a human but then again they didn't all go werewolf at him before. He then remembered his lack of heart beat he had gotten used to it.

"Scott what is this?" Issac asked Scott warily. What not who, oh they definitely noticed.

"It's Stiles." Scott said simply.

"He doesn't smell right." Issac said with a shake of his head.

"He doesn't have a heart beat." said Erica warily.

"He's a vampire." Derek said and everyone looked at him alarmed.

"You knew there were vampires and you never said anything!" Stiles shouted.

"It never came up." he said stoically still starring at Stiles.

"It never came up well it's come up now!" Stiles shouted. He had to calm down, shouting about it wouldn't help anything, plus if he got any anger his fangs would pop out and that was the last thing they needed at the moment. Though Stiles was curious to whether his fangs were longer then Derek's.

"So that's why you've been hiding these last few months." Derek said in same stoic tone and stony stare.

"Yes I've been learning to control it."

"And you didn't know anyone else who might have experience with that kind of thing." Erica said angrily.

"Being a vampire and being a werwolf is different and being in town at all up until a few days ago I thought was impossible."

"What changed?" Derek asked after a long pause.

"I had some outside help." Stiles said and saw Derek stoic gaze went red.

"A vampire?" he asked, Stiles nodded.

"And he was here all this time?"

"She and yes."

"Is she _still _here?"

"She's not dangerous to you." Stiles said not liking his tone "She was here for 2 months and she never even let you know she was here." His eyes demanded an answer Stiles sighed.

"No, she's not here anymore." he said a little irritable. Derek nodded.

"You've got it under control?"Derek said. Stiles nodded tensely.

"The last thing we need is the Argents coming after us because of you, so let me ask again are

you sure?" Derek asked again. Stiles nodded again. Derek nodded then said.

"Let me see." Stiles frowned this was how he thought this conversation would go.

"What?" he asked confused. Derek glared at him intensely which was ever more scary with his red eyes.

"Show me." he demanded. Stiles didn't really want to, but for some reason Derek wanted to see it, so he closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. He felt his fangs descend and he heard the gasps in the room from everyone but Scott. He opened his eyes and saw everyone starring at him. Issac, Boyd, and Erica starred at him with almost the same look on their faces. Horror, mixed with fascination, and interest.

He wasn't really focused on them though he was more focused on Derek, if Derek accepted him then the others would fall in line. Derek was looking at him with his stoic gaze giving absolutely nothing away just like usual. Stiles starred back and tried to remember he was a vampire and no longer should be afraid of Derek, yet this was the moment, the moment that decided whether or not he could go back to his old life. Derek charged at him and it took Stiles by surprise but he was able to recover quickly and before Derek pushed him into the wall, he pushed him back and separated from him.

"What the hell?" he asked angry and confused. Derek starred at him and a grin slowly spread over his face, which just made Stiles even more confused.

"What the hell?" he said again this time more confused then angry.

"Well at least now you you can protect yourself." Stiles brows creased even more in confusion and his mind went over what Derek said. Did that mean that they were okay? Did that mean that everything was back to normal? Derek face went stoic again, of course it did, because that would just be too simple wouldn't it?

"A werewolf bite is toxic to vampires." Stiles nodded.

"I know." Derek looked to his pack and then back to him the message was clear, if you hurt any of them your a dead man. Stiles nodded keeping his acknowledge silent as well. Derek nodded in a way that seemed to say now_ that we've gotten that straightened out we're okay._ How did Derek manage to convey concepts like that in a single glance. Probably because he was a man a few words, he had to prefect his body language to make up for it. Stiles smiled back showing his appreciation and looked at Erica, Boyd and Issac who all looked at him warily but they had put away the werewolves faces. Stiles noticed that he had put his away as well without noticing when he had done so. Scott stepped up to his side and showed them all their united front which Stiles was grateful for.

"Stiles is still the same guy, just different." Stiles turned his head to look at Scott and gave him a you call that helping look and Scott shrugged apologetically.

"Um...he's the same guy, just has a new food group?" Scott said like it was a question and Stiles glared at him. Scott shrugged and asked.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something better then that." Stiles said annoyed.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don't know just something better then that!"

"Yep definitely Stiles." he heard Derek said in annoyed voice you could practically hear him rolling his eyes in his words as he walked out of the room. Stiles heard it and smiled and Scott heard it too and he smiled back at him as well.

Review Please :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Of course that when his eyes met the betas who were still looking at him warily. Stiles smiled slightly doing his best to look non-threatening. The two groups starred at the other, the moment stretched on and on. With his heightened hearing he could hear so much more then he could have as a human. He heard the heart of Erica, Boyd and Issac all beating slightly faster then normal, he might have dismissed it as a werewolf thing except that Scott's heart beat was slower.

He also heard water dripping from the corner of the room behind the betas and his eyes zeroed in on the same crack in the ceiling for a moment as he watched droplet fall from the ceiling slowly before returning his attention back to the betas. The longer the moment stretched the more uncomfortable it became. Stiles didn't know what to say...he always knew what to say before...wait that wasn't true he just hadn't been able to stop what was in head from foaming out of his mouth. Erica stepped a few steps forward and then stopped, she kept looking from Stiles's to the ground like she was undecided about something ; after a few moments she starred at Stiles in the eyes.

"What can you do?" she asked him with no hint of emotion in her eyes she was doing a pretty good Derek impersonation.

"Um...what?" Stiles asked a little astonished that she came right out and said it.

"Now that you're a vampire what can you do?" she said again still emotionless.

"Um other then my whole vampire face thing?" Stiles asked and Erica nodded.

"Well I can do this." Stiles said and used his vampiric speed to go from one side of the room to the other. Stiles saw impressed looks on both Boyd and Issac's face but the same emotionlessness from Erica. Erica nodded.

"What else?" Stiles hand him hand up and used his other hand to point at his ring.

"Because of this nifty little ring I can in the sunlight like a normal person." Erica nodded.

"What else?" Stiles thought that all that was probably enough, what else? Was there anything else? There was compelling but wasn't something he wanted to bring up at the moment.

"Um...I can heal?" he asked she smiled and Stiles wondered if they were okay now. She went over to him and before he even realized what she was doing she punched him really hard in the gut so much so that his knee's buckled and he bent over holding his stomach.

"That's for only leaving a frickin text message." she shouted then stalked off. Stiles grimaced and breathed heavily as was incredibly grateful as the pain started getting less and less and then went away all together. Stiles stood up and saw Issac and Boyd starring at him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Erica was really worried about you, I mean really." Issac said earnestly. Stiles frowned.

"So she punched me?"

"Erica...well she's Erica." Boyd said unhelpfully. Stiles thought about for a moment then shrugged as reactions went it wasn't the worst in the world although it had hurt a hell of a lot but she hadn't punched him until she knew that he would heal but it which meant she cared about him still but was just mad and he could deal with that. He looked at Issac and Boyd nervously.

"Are either of you planning to punch me as well?" he asked a little nervously. Issac and Boyd turned towards each other and Stiles couldn't see their eyes because of the angle but he looked anyways trying to see if he could figure out what they thought of him. Then turned to look at him almost in unison but didn't speak for a long moment during which Stiles got kind of nervous.

"That depends. You ever gonna run away again without telling anyone why or where your going?" Boyd asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Are you gonna hurt Derek or Erica or Boyd?" Issac asked.

"Or Issac." Boyd added. Stiles shook his head again. Boyd and Issac smiled.

"Then you're good with us." Issac said, Stiles smiled back then sobered up.

"How long do you think it will take Erica to get over it?"

"It may take her awhile." Issac said and Stiles nodded he was afraid of that.

"So I just have to be patient?" he asked and they nodded. He used to be horrible at being patient back when he was a human. Christmas eve he was up all night and couldn't sleep or eat until he got his presents which for a few years led to doing presents on Christmas Eve just because Stiles had fainted once or twice. So while he seemed to be not so ADD now he still didn't like the idea of having to wait until Erica was okay with him but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, so he would just have to learn to live with it until things were better between them.

Stiles starred down at the dirty floor knowing that since he more or less (seeing as Erica would take some time) reconciled with the pack he knew what he had to do next. If he had thought this one would be hard it was going to be easy compared to the one to come.

"Are you okay?" Issac asked hesitantly after a long pause. Stiles nodded his head and forced himself to look up from the floor.

"Yeah, it's just this isn't the last time I'm going to have this conversation today." Stiles saw the recognition in his eyes and Issac nodded but didn't say anything. Stiles wanted to put it off he really really did but he couldn't, not anymore, it was time.

"I have to tell him." he said to the three of them. Scott looked at him in the eyes and nodded showing with a single nod his support and that it was in fact time. Maybe Derek wasn't the only one who could communicate so much without any words, or maybe it was just because he knew Scott so well. Boyd nodded at him.

"I guess I should go...do that." Stiles said reluctantly he almost hoped that someone would stop him would tell him not to tell him or to stay there, but no one did. Stiles sighed, and looked at the dirty ground again, and nodded to himself. He had to go he had to do it, he had to tell him, he had to do it, he tried to psych himself up for it but kept failing. Every time coming back to the what ifs. What if his Dad wouldn't' accept him the way he was? What if he hated him? What if-

"Stiles." Stiles looked up gratefully at Scott who had interrupted his unpleasant thoughts." his look said it's time to go, Stiles nodded and drew a deep breath and his feet started moving.

Review please :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

They were silently making their way to a location that neither of them talked about, but they both knew where they were going. They were walking even slower they had walked to the railway station. They still found themselves in front of Stiles place before his liking. He hadn't seen it in two months, his breath increased, his nerves were in overdrive.

"Stiles, Stiles it'll be okay." Scott said trying to calm him down.

"What if it isn't? What if my Dad wants to kill me? Or he can't stand having a vampire for a son?"

"He won't." Stiles starred at Scott.

"You don't know that." he accused and Scott nodded.

"Your right, but I do know your father loves you. He's looked all over for you. I'm sure he even tailed me three times hoping that I would lead him to you." Stiles blinked at that new piece of information.

"He did?" Stiles asked.

"He's been over to my house over 10 times and pretty much yelled at me, trying to get me to tell him where you were."

"He did?" Stiles asked again he had thought his dad was worried, but he had no idea that he would do that.

"He even tried to bring me into the police station but the others made him cut me lose." Stiles frowned.

"Really?" he asked now, he felt bad that he had put that kind of pressure on Scott. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Stiles it's okay, how many times have you lied to your dad for me?" Stiles shook his head.

"I'm not going to be lying anymore is that okay with you?" he asked Scott, he couldn't believe that he hadn't asked him before, especially about something so important.

"You were the one who wanted to protect your Dad from this, if you want to tell him I'm all for it." Stiles smiled Scott was always on his side. "I should probably go now." Scott said. Stiles wanted to tell him to stay, but he knew this one he had to do this one solo no matter how much it was going to suck. Scott shot him a look that said it's all going to be okay. Stiles hoped that it was going to be all right. Scott started walking away and Stiles starred after him, barely stopping himself from what he wanted to do, which was call Scott back and have him with him as he faced his father..

He made his way slowly up the familiar walk and to the door, his front door. He ran his hand over the familiar white wooden door and then starred at it for a long moment. Should he knock or just walk in? After a few more moments of consideration he knocked, where a few months ago he would have just walked in, he didn't feel right doing that now. He heard footstep steadily getting closer to the door and knew that it was his Dad, he grimaced as the door opened but put a blank face on.

"Hey Dad." he said like nothing had happened, like he hadn't not seen him in months.

.

"Stiles?" his dad asked a little shakily. His father was a strong man he hardly ever cried but Stiles could smell the saltiness of the tears gathering in his eyes. He felt himself being hugged tightly, his proximity to his father throat and the rushing big vein made him concentrate intensely on his breathing, which he did until his father released him.

"Stiles. Where? Why? How? What happened?" Stiles swallowed he knew his dad would have questions hopefully the answers he had would satisfy him.

"I ran away."

"Why?" This was not a conversation they should have on a door step, where any passerby could overhear their conversation. Stiles walked into the house and waited until his father took a few steps forward and shut the door. Now that they had some privacy it was time to talk.

"Dad there's a couple of things I should tell you and I doubt you'll believe it anyways but there are things you should know. Stuff I should have told you before but I was trying to protect you."

"Stiles I'm your father I'm the one who protects you." his loving eyes were overpowering and Stiles found himself unable to speak instead Stiles nodded.

"I know."

"Dad those animal attacks, there weren't animal attacks." his Dad frowned.

"You know what caused the animal attacks?" apparently not listening to when he said they weren't animal attacks, Stiles decided to ignore that for now.

"Yeah I do." he said instead. His Dad looked at him seriously.

"What?"Stiles grimaced knowing that this probably wouldn't go down well.

"Werewolves." he said simply.

"That's not funny Stiles." he dad said and crossed his arms over each other looking angry.

"Well then note how I'm not laughing." Stiles said dryly, his father in return seemed to get even more angry.

"You expect me to believe werewolves did it?" Stiles nodded although he knew that his father wouldn't just believe it.

"Yep Laura Hale was killed by Peter Hale."

"And Peter Hale is a werewolf." his father said clearly not believing a word of what Stiles was saying. Stiles cringed because he knew how what he was going to say was going to sound.

"Technically he was the alpha but when he died Derek became the Alpha." he could tell by the look in his father's eyes that he didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Anyways that only has a tiny part to do with why I ran away." the disbelieving faded away to be replaced by that heart broken look in his father's eyes that he hated, he preferred the anger and disbelief.

"So why did you?" he asked softly.

"Because I got bitten." his father's gaze returned to confused and disbelief.

"By a werewolf?" Stiles cringed again.

"No by a vampire."

"So there's vampire now?" his Dad asked, he was pissed now, he thought Stiles was lying to him.

"Yeah there are vampires and there are werewolves but only one of the those things matters right now and that's vampires." his father looked livid now, and Stiles knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth would probably be loud.

"Stiles I've been looking for you for two months and you come back here here with that story?! Stiles cringed, he hated it when his father yelled at him or even when his father was angry at him and he was both now. There was only way to show his Dad that he wasn't making this all up, and he didn't really want to do it but he had to.

Stiles closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little to allow room for his fangs and shifted. Stiles opened his eyes and saw his father starring at him like he was a monster, a freak. Pretty much the last things that Stiles wanted to feel like at the moment, and he felt them more intensely because his father, his only family was looking at him like that. It twisted the knife further when his father backed away from him in horror.

"You...you're a vampire." he said incredulously and obviously in shock. Stiles nodded sadly, this was not how he hoped this conversation would go but at least he hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"How?" it seemed to be the only question his father was able to get out and Stiles noticed that his breath had increased drastically, his father was afraid of him. Stiles shifted back.

"Dad I'm not going to hurt you." he started walking towards his dad but stopped when his father walked backwards as he walked forwards. He hated that his father was afraid of him, tears started to pool in his eyes but he blinked them back, tears wouldn't help now.

"What have you done with my son?" he asked and Stiles could hear the under current of fear in his statement covered by anger.

"Dad I am your son." Stiles said slowly hoping to get his father to understand, his father shook his head vigorously.

"Your eyes, your teeth."

"Yes I have fangs and scary eyes, but I am still the same guy, I'm still Stiles." his father didn't seem to believe him, maybe he should have kept Scott around. Though maybe there was another way.

"My name... my given name the one I don't go by and no one even knows but you and Scott is Genim. I was named after Mom's dad. I have been best friends with Scott since I was 9, I talk too much because I have-had ADD." he hadn't realized how much more he had been able to focus since he had changed., he shook his head now was not the time for introspection.

"I kept on lying my ass last year, and I did it horribly, mostly because I'm not really good at remembering what it was I supposed to be lying about." Stiles noticed that as he had been talking his Dad face had been getting a little less scared and a little more confused. "I'm your son, the one who broke his arm on a merry-go round when he was 7. The one who you watched actually walk into a door and get a black eye when he was 11. The one you can't get for the life of you to just stop talking no matter how much you try...I...I was the turkey in my 5th grade play, because the turkey didn't have lines and all it had to be enthusiastic which I did really well especially at that age." Stiles stopped trying to find more facts to tell him, after a short pause his Dad hesitantly asked.

"Stiles?" Stiles smiled.

"Yeah Dad it's me."

"I don't understand." Stiles nodded.

"Okay then let me fill you in." and he did.

A/N: I've had a pretty crappy day, so please save any criticism for a few days until I hopefully will be feeling better. Review Please :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Okay so I guess the last chapter may have made it seem like the whole Stiles and his Dad confrontation is over, it isn't.

Stiles stared at his ceiling being unable to sleep despite his warm and familiar bed, he was a little hungry but that wasn't what was keeping him up. His father he had stayed and listened to him as he explained everything that had happened in the last year. Half of the time he knew his father wouldn't have believed what he had said, except for the fact that he had shown him his vampire face. He knew this because his Dad had kept looking at his face even though he hadn't shown his Dad his vampire face in hours.

He had finished telling his father some time ago, who had at the time just sat there starring at him in shock from the couch that sometime earlier in the conversation he had sat down on. Stiles had waiting anxiously for whatever his father was going to say, but he hadn't said anything not for hours, he just kept staring at him. Which wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for, but at least he hadn't told him to leave, or tried to kill him. He had waited for a response, any response he had had to wait for awhile, but no response had seemed to be forthcoming. The longer he had waited the more certain it seemed that his father was disgusted with him.

He had been unable to take his father's blank stares anymore. Stiles had found his way out of the living room and up to his room without thinking about it, despite not having been in his house for 2 months. Which was how he had found himself in bed but not sleeping. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the lack of movement down the stairs. His father hadn't moved in hours and Stiles bet that if he had the strength to do down the stairs and look at his father's face, that it would look exactly the same.

He suddenly heard something shift down the stairs, he knew it was his father and knew that his father was finally moving. He shifted as he thought about going down to meet him but thought that maybe his father needed some time...some time away from him. His heart sunk as he realized it_really_was distance that his father wanted...away from him. As he heard the jingle of the keys, he figured that his father had grabbed them, Stiles heard him make way to the door and then sound of it opening and closing. It sunk further in as he heard the engine of his father's car start up and pull away. Stiles closed his eyes wishing that he could sleep, that he didn't feel the searing of his heart...didn't feel it breaking because his father didn't want to be in the same house with him. Stiles sat up, he needed something to do to distract him, he looked around at his room it had been his room for 9 years he had missed it so much. However if anyone was going to leave the house it should be him, he was the freak, the monster not his Dad.

His mind was made up, he got up out of his bed and made his way over the closet where he packed up some clothes and some various other things. Stiles paused in his packing as he came upon a picture of him and his Dad. He starred at it, they looked so happy there, he took it carefully out of it's frame and put it in with some of his other pictures and documents and looked around the room. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want his Dad to have to be scared in his own house... and if his Dad didn't want him there, then he wouldn't be there anymore. Stiles exited through his window with ease, since he didn't want to go through the house and see it empty, devoid of his father. He made the leap to the nearest branch nearly 6 feet from the window with ease, and made his way down the tree.

Where would he go he thought for the first time; back to the forest? He shook his head he wasn't going back there, not now not ever, not if he could avoid it. Stiles feet started walking and Stiles didn't realize where exactly it was that they were taking him until he was standing in front of it. The cool night breeze blew and as Stiles looked up at the house. He found his feet making their way up the stairs and to the door. He raised his hand to knock only to know that he couldn't enter this house without one of the inhabitants say so.

It all suddenly seemed to crush him. He was a vampire, he could never go somewhere without being invited ever again. He usually walked into Scott's house like it was his own, despite Scott's mother's protest that he ring the doorbell. He was always going to hear heart beats. He was never going to grow old. He was never going to have children. Never going to be a father. It wasn't something he had thought a lot about before, understandably since he was only 16 but he had wanted to have children... eventually. When he was a lot older and a lot wiser, and now he was never going to have any children. He was never going to die, he was going to live forever. Scott was going age, grow old , have children and instead of growing and aging with him, he was going to remain the same... and his Dad was afraid of him. The look in his Dad's eyes when he had shown him his face was playing over and over in his head.

He felt moisture on his checks and realized he was crying, he tried to stop. Though honestly if realizing your entire life was different now, and your father was afraid of you wasn't a valid reason to cry he wasn't sure what was. He saw the door open and he immediately ducked his head into his hands. He listened as he heard a gasp, a gasp that indicated that it wasn't Scott. He kept his head in his hands, doing his best to wipe his tears and trying to stop crying.

"Stiles?" Scott's mother voice came hesitantly she moved towards him and sat down at by his side.

"Stiles are you okay?" she asked again.

" 'm fine." he lied his voice coming out muffled from behind his hands.

"Stiles." even Scott's mom seemed to know he was lying. Not surprisingly, Scott and him had been best friends for 9 years. But she didn't know, she didn't know what he was unless Scott had told her.

"Did Scott tell you?" he asked not quite sure on what he wanted the answer to be.

"Scott only me told that you were okay, anything more then that he remained tight lipped on...I glad to know that you are in fact okay." Stiles smiled briefly into his hands before the smile crumpled but at least he managed to stop crying.

"Stiles you're not okay...do you want me to get Scott?" She asked very concerned.

"I can't go in your house." he said his voice cracking.

"Why not?" his mom asked sounding confused.

"Because I can't." and there went his resolve not to cry.

"Stiles tell me what's going on?" her hand was on his back. How could he tell the closest person to a mother what he was now?

"I'm a freak." he whispered but apparently Mrs. McCall heard him.

"You are not a freak a little...vivid but not a freak." Stiles laughed through his tears hysterically.

"My Dad thinks I'm a freak." he said.

"I'm sure that you're dad doesn't think that your a freak. Why don't we have the rest of this conversation inside...you know where its' warm?" Stiles shook his head.

"I told you, I can't go inside... at least not without being invited in."

"Invited in?" she laughed "What like a vampire?" there was a short pause then an urgent "Tell me that there's no vampires." Stiles head lifted from his hands and she was starring at him Stiles didn't say anything just starred at her waiting for a reaction.

"Are...there vampires?" Stiles nodded. Scott mom looked off into the distance and he heard her mutter "First werewolves now vampires." Stiles looked down at the ground was he going to lose her too? He hoped not, he couldn't stand losing the two of them both in one night. There was a long moment of silence

"You would never hurt me or Scott would you?" she asked still looking off a distance. Stiles shook his head.

"Never." he said softly,

"Then you can come in Stiles." she said then she looked at him. Her acceptance of him and what he was started him off on another round of crying. Stupid heightened vampire emotions. He got to his feet not wanting to let any passerby see his meltdown and made his way to the door and stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked she nodded. He stepped through the doorway and fell straight into the nearest couch and looked at Mrs. McCall who sat across from him.

"What's... what's wrong?" she asked.

"I told my Dad, he left in the middle of the night to get away from me." Stiles hadn't meant to say it but it kind of stumbled out of his mouth. McCall smiled sympathetically.

"Stiles I'm going to let you in a little secret something we parents don't like talking about." she said with a shake of her head. "We especially don't like admitting it, We. Are. Not. Perfect. No matter how much we try to be especially, single parents, because we don't have someone to fall back on when we're not. And werewolves, vampires finding out that they exist is bad enough, but finding out your son, your only child is one at the same time you finding out about their existence... Let me tell you, it throws you for a loop. I...I needed some time for my brain to process it all and time to see that my son was still my son." Stiles processed that for a moment.

"You think that if I give my dad time, he might eventually get over it." she nodded.

"I think there's a good possibility...all I'm saying it don't give up on him...be patient." Stiles swallowed, he had no idea how to tell her how thankful he was for that. How much hope that short speech had given him.

"Thank you." he managed to get out hoping that he managed to convey everything he was feeling in those two words.

"Your welcome." she said smiling.

"If you want to stay the night, or the next few weeks, or whenever, you can stay here I'm sure that Scott won't mind." she offered.

"Thank you so much." Stiles said again Mrs. McCall just smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed." she said, Stiles felt bad for keeping her up. He opened his mouth to apologize but she said.

"It's okay, I'm used to waking up at strange times, such is the work of a nurse." she said with a smile and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Thank you." he said again she waved her hand dismissively again and headed up the stairs. Stiles starred around the living room of the house. He knew this house too, he knew this house almost as well as he knew his own. It wasn't where he wanted to be right now, but the place he really want to be, who he really wanted to be with; right now and hopefully just for right now didn't want to be around him. As a second choice though it would have to do. He heard someone on the stairs and expected to see Mrs. McCall again but instead he saw Scott who was looking at him.

"I heard." he said answering Stiles question of how long he had been standing there. "My Mom's right, he'll come around."

"I hope so...I'd hate to lose him too, after everything we've been through." Stiles admitted.

"You won't, he'll came around, you'll see." Stiles nodded that what he was going to hope for.

"Are you tired?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head, he was sad, he was angry, but he wasn't tired.

"Me neither." Scott said shaking his head. It was the middle of the night, he kind of doubted Scott was telling the truth but he appreciated it. "You want to play video games in my room?" Stiles nodded anything to keep his mind off his dad and his fear of him.

I've had a bunch of crappy days so be nice your Reviews please :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles opened his eyes a bit and grimaced slightly as he felt his back twinge a bit. He opened his eyes the rest of the way, and found himself lying against Scott's bed facing the TV, which was still on. Apparently he had gone to sleep after all. His eyes found Scott right away since he was right next to him also asleep against his bed, still loosely holding his controller. Scott's head was bent forward and drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. Stiles reached his hand forward, found the remote and turned the TV off. He felt his cell phone in his pocket and considered taking it out and looking to see if he had any missed calls. He was afraid that he didn't, that either his Dad had never came home and hadn't even discovered that he wasn't there. Or that he did come home and found him not there and was glad.

Stiles let his hand fall away from his pocket unwilling to take that chance right now, it was better not to know, to still have the hope then watch it be squashed like a bug. He heard Mrs. McCall bustle around downstairs and felt even worse, he glance at the clock it was 6:00 o'clock in the morning and she was getting ready for work. Which meant that he had kept her up when she should have been sleeping.

He looked at Scott sleeping face, he wanted to talk but he couldn't talk to Scott without waking him up and he had already kept him up half the night. Scott's mom was going to work so that left her out as well. He could go to railway depot only Erica was mad at him as well. Which left him with really only person that he could talk to. Only talking to her would mean confronting his phone and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that quite yet. But the longer time stretched on Scott showed no signs of waking he knew he would have to do it.

He took out his phone, placing his palm over the screen so that he couldn't see what was on it. He focused on his phone and visualized it in his head the part of his phone which would tell him he had missed calls, that way he could ignore it, before he knew what it said. He uncovered the phone and pressed the ignore button before his eyes were able to read what it said. He took a deep breath and went to his contacts and called Naomi.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Stiles is that you?" she asked. Stiles cleared his throat as he suddenly remembered their awkward almost kiss.

"Yeah it's me." he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Stiles considered for a moment lying then hanging up, but decided he needed to talk to someone and a fellow vampire was the perfect kind of someone to talk to about stuff like this.

"Honestly no, I told my Dad." he admitted.

"How'd he take it?" Naomi asked concerned.

"Not good." he admitted.

"He didn't...he didn't try to hurt you did he?" she asked cautiously. Stiles shook his head then realized he was on the phone.

"No he didn't..he just looked at me like I was a monster."

"It's a very common reaction." Naomi said in what he was sure was meant to a reassuring way, he didn't feel very reassured.

"How...Did you tell you parents about when you.." Stiles trailed off not really sure how to phrase what it was he wanted to ask. There was a short pause.

"No...it's was the 19th century, even if they wouldn't have personally gone after me with pitchforks, the other people in town would have. I would have been classified as a witch or demon and both of those kinds got put to death... I left town."

"Did you...did you ever find them again?"

"I occasionally watched them from afar."

"So you still have a family...I mean a biological one." there was a long pause on the other end and Stiles was afraid that she had hung up but then she said.

"Yes." she said shortly, he could tell that she didn't really want to talk about this but he didn't know any other vampires. Suddenly this was no longer about his Dad, but what he he had just realized a few hours ago.

"Did you...did you ever have to watch them die?" there was another long pause.

"Honestly I thought it would take you longer."

"What would?"

"To realize exactly what being a vampire meant." oh that Stiles thought bleakly.

"Not aging, watching all the people you care for eventually die?" Stiles asked bitterly.

"Yes, and in a lot of vampire cases personally hurting them and killing them when they first change. That's why a lot of people flick the switch." Stiles nodded.

"Have you...did you ever have to watch a member of your family die?" he asked. There was another long pause.

"Yes, my parents and one my sisters died while I was away doing bad things." her voice was very stiff like she was working extra hard to avoid showing any emotion in her voice. One of my brothers died before I was turned, but as a vampire I dealt with the death of 3 of my siblings. They all lived into their 90's because I decided to help them. Stiles was aware of what that meant, it meant that she had given them her blood to keep them from dying. "The last one," her voice started losing the hard edge and he could tell how hard it was for her to talk about this "my little sister Katherine... died 5 years ago.. she lived to 103. I didn't want her to die I couldn't let her go." her breath hitched and Stiles stayed absolutely silent, knowing that if he said one wrong word that she would hang up and he would have to wait years to hear what she was trying to tell him.

"But eventually I had to let her go. I have 10 nieces and nephews in the 70-90 range, most of them are in nursing homes and I visit them more then their children do who actually live by them." he could hear the disgust in her voice. He had a feeling that he should move on and that Naomi wasn't going to be chatty much longer.

"How..how do you deal with it?" he asked getting to the heart of matter.

"Most vampires deal with avoiding attaching to humans, since you know that either you turn them or watch them die. You don't have that option, werewolves don't turn they just die." she said apologetically, but before he could think too hard on that he heard Scott grumble and looked over at him and saw that he was waking up.

"Thanks for the very depressing thoughts." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Anytime." she said sounding a bit more chipper.

"Scott waking up, so I think I should go."

"Let me know if you need me to tell more things that will sink your mood." Stiles smiled weakly.

"Will do." he hung up his phone in time to see Scott's eyes open a little bit, and Scott looked at him sleepily with a bit of confusion in his eyes. The look quickly went away to be replaced by pity, he was pretty sure he preferred the confusion. That 's when Scott noticed the phone in his hand.

"Were you talking to your Dad?" he asked. Stiles looked at his phone and wondered if his father had even called him. He wanted to know and he didn't. He gave his phone to Scott.

"Scott can you tell if my dad has called?" he asked being unable to do so himself. Scott nodded and started going through his phone.

"So who were you talking to?" he asked while navigating through his phone.

"Naomi." Scott looked up at that "Why?"

"Just some stuff I don't really want to think about right now." Scott nodded he seemed to let it go for now and got back to his phone. A few seconds later he turned it so that Stiles could see. 1 missed call and 1 voice mail were on the screen and both read from Dad on it. So his Dad had called him. What did he say? Part of him hoped for_ I'm sorry that you thought I was leaving because I didn't love you but I was going out to buy you a cake__-__ a my son __has__ been turned into a vampire cake_. He laughed when he thought about how preposterous that was. Or maybe he had gone for some other reason then the fact that he was completely repulsed by the fact that he had a son for a vampire. Or maybe he was calling to say to not come home ever.

Scott handed him the phone and Stiles took it gingerly like the phone itself might bite him if he looked at it wrong. Scott nodded at him telling him to listen to it. Stiles finger hovered an inch over the voice mail message, all he had to do was touch it, but he couldn't, he put down the phone on the floor in front of him.

"I can't do it Scott, What if he doesn't want me around?" Scott smiled.

"But what if he does?" Stiles bit his lip and looked at the phone again, who's screen had gone dark.

"How could my Dad want me?" he said under his breath then realized that Scott had probably heard that and winced.

"Stiles you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf, we're both freaks and we were both geeks."

"We were dorks not geeks." Stiles interrupted and Scott smiled.

"Fine we were dorks."Stiles cracked a smile as well which vanished at Scott's next set of words.

"My mom got over it, you heard her yourself."

"She's your mom." Stiles protested.

"And he's your Dad." Stiles starred at him incredulously, how could he be so calm about this. He hadn't realized he had actually asked the question out loud until he heard.

"Because I had a friend who was there for me when I turned into a freak as well." Stiles smiled back at him. Then his gaze slowly turned back to his phone sitting there innocently on the floor, unaware of the life altering contents it held inside of it. Stiles bit his lip again.

"I can't, you push it." he pleaded turning his face to Scott.

"Stiles this is something you need to do." Scott said with a short shake of his head.

"I can't." Stiles said shaking his head vigorously.

"You can."

"But what it-" Stiles start only to have Scott interrupt.

"Look Stiles you never know what he's going to say until you listen to his message." Stiles nodded he knew that but he still didn't want to listen to it. Stiles picked up his phone and made the screen light up again. He stared down at the screen. One missed call from his Dad and 1 voice mail.

Stiles finger hovered over the message, part of him wanted to just delete the message to never listen to it. He knew that he couldn't live with not knowing one way or the other, he would have to find out and today was going to have to be that day. Stiles moved his finger back to one side and clicked on the listen to voice mail button. His stomach tight with tension, dread, and fear but at the same time, hope.

A/N: I know I'm evil review :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"Stiles" a pause, a horrible terrible pause that seemed to last forever then an angry ..."Get your ass back here!" Stiles winced at his Dad's angry yell since his hearing was a bit more sensitive then it used to be. His voice mail was asked him whether or not he wanted to keep this message and he saved it absentmindedly. He looked at Scott confused, who looked back at him about the same way.

"What does that mean?" Stiles thought aloud.

"It means that your Dad wants you to go back." Scott said unhelpfully.

"I know that but why?" Stiles wondered. Scott shrugged again unhelpfully. The message was very ambiguous. It could get your ass back here so I can stake you. Or it could be get your ass back here so I can hug you. The staking seemed the more likely of the two. Although Stiles wasn't sure that his father had time or ability to make a stake, and he wasn't sure where one would buy one. He got up from off the floor, and searched the floor for his backpack. Once he found it he picked it up and headed towards Scotts' bathroom.

After changing his clothes into ones he hadn't slept in, he took out of his tooth brush and he looked at the mirror and paused. Was he supposed to brush his vampire teeth too? Did vampire teeth decay and did his human teeth anymore with his rapid healing? He shook his head and brushed his human teeth, then shifted and brushed his vampire teeth just to be on the safe side. As he did so he made a mental note to talk to Naomi about dental hygiene and vampires later.

He finished getting himself ready for the day and looked at himself in the mirror. What did his Dad want? Did he want to tell him in person that he no longer wanted to see him anymore? That he was disowning him? There was a knock in the door which jolted him from his thoughts.

"Stiles are you okay?" Stiles snuck a peek at his phone and found that he had been in there for a longer then he thought he had and yet he still didn't want to leave.

"Stiles?!" Scott said while knocking louder.

"Yeah I'm coming." Stiles said softly, but knew that with Scott werewolves hearing he'd still be able to hear him even through the door. He heard Scott head away from the door and sighed, he picked up his bag and made his way out of the bathroom into Scott's room.

"I'm ready to go." he said, Scott nodded. They left the room together and made their way down the stairs. The used coffeepot and various dishes that weren't there last night when he had gone through the kitchen made it clear that Scott's mother had already gotten up and left for work. He found himself wishing that she hadn't, but pressed on.

Soon they were out in the sunlight and Stiles smiled. He still wasn't quite used to being able to be in the sunlight, after so long of not being able to be in the sun. He missed the warmth that it brought. For a time while they were walking, he was able to forget where they were walking to and was just able to enjoy the sunlight but all too soon they were there again in front of his house.

"Do you want me to go in with you." boy did he ever, but this conversation also had to be done alone.

"No but wait here for me in case things don't go so good?" he asked.

"Sure." Scott replied. Stiles heading up the steps again even more warily then the last time. He got to the door and hesitantly knocked again. He waited for what seemed like a lifetime before the door opened . His Dad stood there, his face impassive and Stiles wasn't able to figure out what he was thinking. His dad was a cop and had perfected that look a long time ago. Stiles quashed the urge to just say something since he didn't like the silence. His father didn't speak but moved out of the way which he took as an invitation to come in. His father starred at him and to avoid looking in his father's eyes he closed the door, which only took a few seconds then they were back to staring.

"Stiles." his dad started after several excruciating minutes of silence. "When you told me yesterday...I needed some time to process so I took a drive hoping to get my thoughts in order..." he paused and Stiles again quashed the urge to the fill the silence. "I will admit I was shocked by what you told me, but when Melissa called this morning."

"Mrs. McCall called this morning?" Stiles interrupted and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Yeah she called but after I had called you. I had just gotten home and I wanted answers to all the questions I had come with on my drive and you weren't here to answer them. I got mad which when I called."

"I can answer any questions that you want me to."

"I do have questions and lot of them but I wasn't quite done yet." Stiles nodded.

"I never thought that in a million year that vampires and werewolves could be real. I mean it seems so ridiculous." Stiles nodded. "But once I got past the no it can't be possible part, I got to the my son is a vampire part. This is where the questions part comes in." Stiles nodded nervously wondering what his father was going to ask. "Do...do you have to drink blood?" Stiles winced but nodded, his Dad suddenly sat down he palmed his face. Stiles winced again.

"Does it...does it have to be human?" he asked seeming to struggle a bit at getting his question out. Stiles grimaced and looked down at the floor then back at his Dad who was starring at him. Stiles shook his head.

"No." he said softly. His father breathed out a huge sigh of relief while he looked down at the floor.

"Good...that's good." he said.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled. His Dad seemed to be struggling with his next question by the fact that he cleared his throat a few times before he finally managed to chock out.

"So sunlight?" Stiles held up his hand and pointed to the ring on his finger.

"Magic, makes it so I can out in the sun."

"A magic ring." his Dad said blankly like he was trying to wrap his head around yet another thing.

"Yeah." Stiles affirmed weakly.

"Stakes?" his Dad asked in the same fashion.

"Yep all matter of wooden things hurt me, along with vervain," his father looked at him lost "and various other things." Stiles said trailing off.

"But you're still you right?" his father went from looking at him in the eyes to looking back at the floor..."I mean you said your were, but how can you be you and be...I don't know how to deal with this information." he said. Stiles smiled weakly.

"I know Dad, it's kind of a hard thing to deal with." his Dad was silent for several extermely long minutes before he smiled out of nowhere. Stiles couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, not until he knew why he was smiling but he didn't have the guts to ask.

"You know Melissa called." Stiles remembered that from earlier in the conversation, but he wasn't able to speak at the moment so he merely nodded.

"Melissa called and she told me about how she had gone through the exact same thing when she found about Scott, and how she realized that just because you're different now doesn't make you...not you. It's kind of a big thing to wrap my head around though." he said a little laugh even though it was clear that he didn't think it was funny.

Stiles nodded he remembered his own initial reaction to Scott werewolfness, not the one he had shown to Scott but the real freakout, the my best friend is a werewolf reaction. Then there was there's an alpha who kills people reaction. Then there hunters who kill them reaction and then there were there is a Kanima reaction. Those were all pretty startling on their own, but to find out all about it in one big heap, and then find out your son who was a monster must be tough to deal with.

"But she's right" his Dad said with a nod", your still my son no matter what the packaging. I won't say that I'm 100 percent okay with this" he said as he gestured up and down to Stiles's body" ...it might take me a little while to be perfectly okay with it. But I do know that you're my son and I won't turn from you. So as long as you promise me you will try your hardest and I mean your hardest not to hurt anyone."

"I promise." Stiles swore.

Review please :)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Two weeks later

Stiles sat on the cold hard benches in the school cafeteria, which seemed even colder and harder then they had last year. He starred down at the food on his tray, pizza the smell that used to make his mouth salivate was doing nothing for him now. He could eat that he knew, and sometimes he felt like eating human food but today was not one of those times. Stiles shook his head and pushed his entire tray over to Scott. Who looked up from his food and at him for a moment before adding Stiles pizza and other items to his tray. He wasn't even sure why he had picked up a tray in the first place except that it was habit, you go to the cafeteria you pick up food.

It was so strange being back here in school. Not only because everyone stared at him, knowing that he had been gone for the whole summer since his Dad had kicked up a fuss about it. However none of them actually asked him where he had gone, they were content to just stare at him. It made him irritated, very irritated, stupid heightened vampire emotions that made him want to fling them all across the room just to get them to stop starring at him.

He was very glad he had eaten this morning, even having eaten it was still hard being around all the students. He wasn't sure he understood anything the teacher's had been talking about all day because all he had heard was the sound of the blood pumping through everyone veins. Because while he had eaten, it had been animal blood and human blood was much much more appetizing.

Stiles found himself starring at a girl a few seats away from him. She had long curly blond hair and blue eyes, but that wasn't what he was looking at, he was looking at her long slender neck. He could pop over there and compel her to go out the cafeteria and then be back in a few minutes. He could even compel her to forget and give her a bit of his blood and no one would ever know.

"Stiles!" Stiles snapped out of it and looked to Scott who looked pointed between him and girl, letting him know that Scott knew what he had been thinking about. Horror and embarrassment coursed through him, had he really been thinking about doing that? Stiles shook his head hoping to shake the thoughts out. Maybe this whole going back to school thing had been a bad idea.

"I'm sorry." he muttered under his breath knowing that even through the loud talking in the cafeteria that Scott would be able to hear him. Scott just nodded.

"Can we talk about something?" Stiles asked a little bit louder. He didn't care what about, he just needed something to drown out of the sound of their heart beats. Scott nodded.

"How much longer are you grounded for?" Stiles made a face, not his favorite topic but he supposed that beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Well the punishment is 4 months and I'm 2 and ½ weeks into in it."

""Ouch." Scott said back sympathetically. Stiles shook his head.

"Yeah no kidding, twice the amount of punishment for how long I was gone. It doesn't seem to matter, I left to make sure I didn't hurt him." Stiles said irritably. It had come a few days after their talk, that his Dad had dropped it on him that he was grounding him. Part of him had been glad when his Dad had grounded him because that meant that he still cared about him. Before that point he had been wondering about it. His Father hadn't been there as much and seemed to take any opportunity to be away from the house and him.

Most of him was irritable though, because his grounding meant he was cooped up and he was pretty that that was fueling his blood lust. In addition to the fact that he was only drinking animal blood and human blood tasted and smelled so much better.. He didn't tell his father that though because he didn't want his father to know about it. Especially when he was slowly becoming more and more like his old self everyday, and Stiles was pretty sure something like that might set them back a few steps. His thoughts were interrupted when Erica, Boyd and Issac sat down in front of him and Scott. Stiles looked at them, and waited for them to say anything when they didn't he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he said.

"We haven't seen since you showed us what you were." Issac said softly but he could hear him everyone in their section could. Stiles starred at the people.

"I'm grounded, I told my Dad." he heard their laughs. Stiles the big bad vampire who was as fast as Derek grounded by his Dad. Okay maybe it was a little funny, a small smile split his face and he looked up.

"How long?" Issac asked.

"3 and ½ more months." he said. "Although I'm hoping to talk my Dad down from it." Erica glaring at him, so he was not alright with her yet, duly noted.

"How are things on the alpha front?" he asked them all. Issac and Boyd all looked at each other like they were figuring out how much to tell him. Erica just starred at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Things are getting more tense." Issac eventually admitted. Stiles frowned.

"Derek is doubling up on the training." Boyd said.

"He's kicking our asses." Issac said and Stiles smiled.

"He wants us to make sure that if they come after you you'll be okay." Issac said. Stiles started feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, Derek cared about his well being.

"Really?"

"He says that he wants you to be ready because they might kidnap you and try to get information out of you like all our other enemies have." Erica said and Stiles winced, ouch that really hurt, Issac and Boyd smiled at him sympathetically. Erica stared at him daring him to respond to the insult. Stiles decided instead that ignoring the comment was probably the best way to go. Erica saw he wasn't going to answer it and got up from the table and stalked off.

"So not getting much closer in her forgiving me?"

"I think you're starting to work your way out from the dog house." Stiles laughed and said.

"A dog house reference from a werewolf." they seemed to find it less funny so he stopped himself from laughing even more.

"Can you come to training?" Boyd asked.

"I'm grounded" he shook his head and said.

"Sneak out." Boyd offered.

"I'm trying to be honest." Stiles said.

"Then get permission." Boyd suggested with a shrug.

"My dad knows what I am, he knows about werewolves and he won't even let me go to the grocery store without his permission." Issac and Boyd looked at him with sympathy. "So pretty much he'll let me go when hell freezes over."

"Could you try?" Issac asked. "Maybe he'll let you go...you might be a vampire but Derek's says that vampires are faster then werewolves but not as strong. Plus he said that werewolves hate vampires as a rule, and if the alphas find out about you they're going to come right at you." Stiles winced one bite from an alpha and he'd be died and apparently it would not be an easy death.

"Yeah I don't particularly want to die that way either."

"So you'll try?" Issac asked.

"I'll try but I make no promises." Issac and Boyd smiled.

"That's all we ask." they got up from the table and left. Stiles starred after them besides Erica, it looked like had mostly gotten over the shock of him being a vampire and seemed to be on his side. He smiled maybe he would get to be a vampire in a wolf pack.

Review Please :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He had talked to his Dad and managed to get two days a weeks to go and train with the werewolves. It was mutually beneficial he learned how to be better and faster and he taught them how to be better and faster as well.

He was faster then the werewolves but not stronger. He really enjoyed fighting, he was fast and strong but he had had no sense on how to fight and training with Derek and other taught him how to do so. He was glad he healed because when they did get a hit in it hurt like hell. He was reeling right now because of a hard jab to his shoulder he was pretty sure it was broken. Issac looked concerned and Stiles waved him off he had learned the first day training that broken bones on a vampire were easily fixed he popped it back into place, and winced.

"I think I need to sit down for a bit." he said then made his way to the wall and slid down it.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked concerned from his spot on the floor leaning against the hard wall. He tensed his arm against the wall looking like he was about to get up but Stiles waved him off.

"Just a broken bone it's getting better, nearly healed now."

"I got next." Stiles looked up and saw Erica had spoken her eyes fiery, she was still mad he could see it in her eyes. Stiles felt his arm after a few moments and found it was already healed, he

nodded and pulled himself to his feet. Erica and Stiles circled each other both looking for an opening in the other ones defense. Erica came at him and Stiles used his speed to avoid her, she came at him again and this time he aimed a punch at her that caught her in the shoulder she grunted and came at him again and caught his leg., he grunted and then hit her harder in the arm he heard the bone break. He winced, he stopped and was about to say.

"Are you okay?" when Erica came at him fangs first he threw her hard into the wall on instinct. He ran over there and held her against the wall.

"No biting! Do you want to kill me! Claws only!" he shouted pushing her arms extra hard for emphasis. Erica winced and werewolf face went away.

"Sorry." Erica said apologetically and Stiles knew that she meant it. Stiles nodded and let go of her arms he stalked over to the other side of the room where he saw down at the ground away from everyone else and pulled his legs into his chest. Did Erica really hate him that much that she would try to kill him? He heard someone sit down next to him, he didn't look up he knew who it was he could smell her.

"I really am sorry." Stiles looked momentarily up at Erica who looked apologetic. "Your broke my arm I got kind of angry." Stiles looked up at that.

"Issac broke my shoulder, I didn't try to kill him." Stiles said softly. Erica looked at him earnestly.

"I've been angry with you but..I don't want you dead I promise. You just...I was starting to get to having you around being someone who I could count on when the chips went down."

"I wasn't gone to spite you...I left to protect everyone from me."Stiles explained since they were finally talking to each other instead of Erica taking shots at him or just glaring at him.

"We're werewolves."

"I just broke your arm." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah you did!" she said angrily werewolf fangs showing then she took in a deep breath and the fangs went away.

"I do understand... why you left...I just don't like it." Erica admitted. Stiles smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I didn't like it either. I lived in a forest with no contact with anyone but Scott and Naomi for 2 months." Erica avoided his eyes.

"I just thought that if something like this happened you would come to us." Erica admitted.

"I couldn't be around people." Erica continued at the floor.

"Okay...I understand." she said nodding her head while still looking at the floor.

"So...are we okay?' Stiles asked, Erica continued starring at the floor for a long moment before looking back at him. She starred into his eyes for a long moment then nodded.

"We're okay." Stiles smiled. This experience had shown him that his friend and his pack still could easily kill him a single bite and he'd be dead, yet he still stayed with them, he still trained with them, he still belonged with them.

Review Please :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles starred up quickly at the half moon in the sky then back down at the ground. Humans might not be able to see very much but they weren't human. Stiles scanned the ground for any signs of anything strange, he had learned how to track in his time in the forest hunting for deer. Tonight they weren't hunting for deer they were hunting for alphas though.

The werewolves were doing the tracking by smell since their senses of smell was more heightened then his, but his sight was more heightened then theirs. They all had their fangs whether they were vampire or werewolves. Although their eyes varied some were red, some were yellow, and his were his own special vampire eyes. They were just trying to find the alphas, then they would decided what to do with them.

The werewolves started moving as one in another direction and after a few moments Stiles heard it too. He guessed his vampire hearing was a little bit worse then their werewolves hearing. He followed them as a slight faster then human pace to a slightly more open section of woods. He froze at what he found in the clearing. He switched quickly back to human because what they had found wasn't one of the Alphas, it was human. A human female that was starring at them all in horror. She was young maybe only a few years older then them. Her hair was light brown and pulled back into a ponytails, she was wearing jogging shoes and clothes and had ear buds in her ears. She had obviously been jogging as the amount of sweat on her forehead showed. She was frozen in fear just starring at all of them, her heart rate was rapid. Stiles fought the urge to shift back, he focused on the fact that she was a person, that she had to have family too. To his relief he was able to resist, he started to smile when she said.

"Oh my...she stumbled backward her jaw wide open in shock and horror. She was starring at them and then she started to run away. Everyone looked worried but Stiles smiled.

"I got it." he told the others and used his vampire speed to speed in front of her. She looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"What are they? What are you?" Stiles didn't answer her question instead he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You didn't see anything, everything was completely normal."

"Everything was normal?" she asked.

"Everything was normal, you saw no one, your going to go home now and your going to go to bed okay?"

"I'm going to go to bed." she said blankly.

"Now go." she started walked off and Stiles watched her go he turned around, knowing full well he had an audience for the last little part of it. Scott knew he could compel people, but he had never seen it before and Derek and his pack had no idea he could compel well Derek probably did since he knew about vampires before hand.

"Awesome." Scott said. Issac nodded as well appreciatively and Stiles smiled. He may be a vampire, he may be a monster but he wasn't the only one, he had all these people to be freak/monster with.

The End

**That's it my lovely loyal reader we have reached the end of this story. There may eventually be a sequel but it might not be for awhile and it may possibly take place more in the future. However for those of you who wanted some vampire Sterek, I wrote a one one shot in which Stiles is a vampire and there is Sterek. However it's not exactly stemming from this and it's kind of dark. It's called Screwed Up. **


End file.
